You're Now a Member of the Hasetsu Host Club!
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, a student at Hasetsu High School, accidentally breaks an 80,000 dollar vase that belongs to the "Host Club": a mysterious group of 6 super rich, drop-dead beautiful men. He must work in the club to pay for it, and here he discovers how different they are from everyone else. *INSPIRED BY OHSHC* Drama - Love triangles - Fights - Romance - Humor - Friendship
1. Music Room Three

**Author's Note: Welcome to a fresh fanfic where Yuri takes Haruhi's place in Hasetsu High School! Keep in mind that this story is only based off of the main idea of OHSHC! That means most ideas in here will be original~ Please enjoy these chapters as you follow along with Yuri and his exciting experiences in Hasetsu High~~**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki makes his way up the stairs, frustrated that he can't find a place to study anywhere in the huge school. He finds a door at the top floor of the South wing, with the label _Music Room 3._

 _There shouldn't be anyone in here, right…?_

The boy opens the door, revealing a group of gorgeous guys in tailored purple tuxedos, standing right in front of his eyes. A tall, handsome man with silver hair and light blue-green eyes says, "Welcome," with an inviting smile.

Yuri's heart skips a beat and begins to pound. _Talk about intimidating… They're all so good-looking…!_

"It's a guy!" a charming Thai boy mentions. It happens to be his best friend, Phichit Chulalont.

The man with the silver hair grins. "Men are valuable too, don't you worry." He looks straight into Yuri's eyes and holds out his hand. "Welcome to the Hasetsu High School Host Club. Yuri Katsuki, a scholarship student! What a rare phenomenon in this place."

The poor boy doesn't know what to say. "U-uhm… I…"

"The first factor that matters here for entertaining women are their lineage." a broad-shouldered Canadian man delicately answers. "However, money is a close second. And it's _my_ determination that common folk don't easily fit into our elegant culture, Yuri."

The gorgeous tall man barges in once again. "You're the top student in your class, yet you're poorer than a mouse." He goes on, rambling. "Of course, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being in poverty. All you need is a reckless heart! I mean, we've all heard the rumor about you being gay…"

Yuri jumps, his face flushed. " _What?!_ Who'd you hear THAT from?!"

Ignoring the boy's question, he asks. "Who's your type, Yuri…? A wild man, or-" he ruffles his hair. "...Am _I_ more your style…?"

The innocent student backs away and admits, "No, it's not like that-"

A cute short boy with blonde hair and a red streak pounces over towards him, asking with a bubbly kid voice, "Is it _trueee~_?"

He shakes his head, annoyed. "Look, I was just looking for a quiet place! So if you'd excuse me'-" His elbow brushes against a smooth vase and he whips his head around as it tips off of its stand and goes flying towards the floor. Yuri jumps to save it, but he's too late. The beautiful vase on-display is now shattered into a million pieces.

Another boy, short with shaggy-yet-elegant blonde hair, rolls his eyes. "That vase was _supposed_ to have the bidding start at $80,000, but here we are…"

 _$80,000… Holy crap…! I'm screwed…_

The first thing Yuri thinks of saying is, "I-I'll pay for it…!"

The short, ticked-off boy scoffs. "Well, yeah, but HOW? You can't even afford a freaking _uniform_!"

The Canadian man turns to the silver-haired pretty boy. "How should we handle this, Viktor?"

The drop-dead beautiful Russian man, going by the name _Viktor Nikiforov,_ mutters, "As of today, you're the host club's slave."

Yuri Katsuki is speechless. _What did I get myself into? T-this is too much! I underwent so many years of hard work to get into this top-notch school, and now I'm working in some dippety-do host club! I'm so sorry, Mom._


	2. Yuri Katsuki Needs an Upgrade

It didn't take long for Yuri to realize how much flirting this club really consisted of. Viktor Nikiforov was especially a big hit. The short blonde kid was known as _Yuri Plisetsky_ , but around here, everyone - especially the girls - called him Yurio. He loved to tell the girls of his dramatic experiences in Russia, his home country.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, the sophisticated Canadian, stands beside Yuri Katsuki. "If you haven't already noticed, Viktor is the number one draw, with a 70% request rate. I'm sure you can handle _your_ basic chores for a while. But I mean, refusing IS an option."

Yuri looks at Jean-Jacques, confused. A terrifying, demonic grin is smeared across the host club member's face. "But you'll be wanting to escape _quickly_."

"Let's move, Katsuki~!" a charming voice chants behind him. _Viktor._ "You've got $80,000-worth of chores to do, after all."

"Sorry we're late." an energetic voice peeps. It's the short kid with blonde and red hair, along with a tall, dull-faced man. _Kenjirou Minami_ and _Otabek Altin._

Girls have already flooded into the room and are all over the new-comers, Ken and Otabek.

Yuri just sighs. "I only wanted for a room to study in…"

Viktor turns to Yuri. "Oh? Why don't you study at home?"

The new host club member looks down at the ground. "Mom is always enthusiastically watching sports television with her friends, so I never have the chance…"

"How unfortunate…" the Russian man responds. He perks up and says, "I'll make you a deal!"

 _W-what?_ Yuri thinks. _What now?!_

"I'll do my best to teach you how to be a successfully seductive member of this club, even though you are clearly overweight…" Viktor looks down at Yuri's big stomach.

Yuri blushes. "I-I know, I just… I had a difficult winter season…" _December was when I was stressing over exams, and hoped for the life of me that I would get over 90 on all of them._ Yuri recalls. _I couldn't help but overeat because I was so nervous…_

Viktor smiles. "Don't fret, my dear friend. Your job is to come to a gym every Wednesday afternoon with yours truly to work off that belly of yours. After that, you must reach at least 75 customer requests in the host club!"

"B-but…!"

He puts his finger on Yuri's mouth and silences him. "It'll be just fine. We'll meet today after school to start."

 _Oh no…! I've always been bad with working out… And just imagining having to sweat buckets in front of such an angel is impossible. It makes me want to hurl…!_

"Katsuki!" Jean-Jacques calls out. "I need your assistance."

"Coming…!" yells the poor boy as he scurries away.


	3. Sweat Indicates Perseverance

**Author's Note: OH MY- DON'T LISTEN TO CRY-WORTHY MUSIC WHILE WRITING INTENSE MOMENTS! I WAS LISTENING TO** _ **THE TRUTH UNTOLD BY BTS**_ **AND MY SOUL HAS PERMANENTLY BEEN SUCKED AWAY R.I.P.**

* * *

"You ready, Yuri?" Viktor asks as he drives down the street in his _Maybach Exelero_. "I have a feeling that this visit is going to be _so_ much fun!"

"Y-yeah, I'm ready…!" he answers. Yuri plays with his hands and looks out of the window, thinking. _Please let this go well. Don't make me get embarrassed. Especially in front of him…_ He glances over at Viktor, whose hands are resting on the wheel, eyes looking forward. Yuri gazes at Viktor's outfit: a sleek blue tank top - totally exposing his toned biceps and triceps - some baggy workout pants, and a navy-colored _Tory Burch_ fitbit wrapped around his wrist - Aka: EXPENSIVE EVERYTHING!

Viktor notices him staring. "Yes, Yuri?"

Yuri quickly looks away and mumbles, "Nothing…"

 _What a mysterious boy…_ Viktor thinks to himself, trying not to smirk. _So awkward…_ _yet so pleasantly amusing._ "We're here." he says as he pulls into a parking spot. They get out of the _Maybach Exelero_ and Viktor casually asks, "Is this your first time going to a gym?"

"N-no…"

Viktor perks up and grins as he puts his keys back in his backpack, waiting for more context.

"...I… well… I was trying to lose weight earlier this year… but it hasn't been working for me." He looks down at the ground, his face looking gray and saddened.

 _Poor thing._ Viktor rests his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuri Katsuki. In a week, you'll be looking so fine that everyone will look your way in absolute _admiration_ when you walk past them~!"

This cheers him up in a split second, just like Viktor anticipated, and the two students head on into the gym with grins. They sign in and head on to the equipment immediately.

"What have you done before?" asks Viktor Nikiforov.

"I went on the treadmill once," Yuri replies, "and I used some weights a couple of times."

Viktor claps his hands excitedly. "Good idea~!" he chants, and loops his arm through Yuri's, dancing over to the row of treadmills.

"How far do you normally run?" Yuri asks his partner.

"I like to aim for at least ten kilometers each session." he answers with an oh-so-comforting wink. It didn't work on Yuri this time.

The poor kid's eyes almost pop out of his head. "Ten kil…" He shakes his head in disbelief. "And you're planning on me running how many…?"

"The bare minimum of…" Viktor pauses to think for a moment. "...Eight."

Yuri nervously chuckles. "I've never been that great at runni-"

"You'll do just fine if you push yourself." Viktor interrupts. Yuri stands there, just staring in astonishment.

 _How in the world can he run that much?!_ Yuri's eyes move back to his "fitness-coach" and his magnificent muscles. _Those triceps though-_

"Yuuuuuri…?" Viktor laughs. Yuri immediately snaps out of La La Land. "Let's get moving~!" He forces Yuri onto the treadmill and presses the 'Start' button at 5km/hr.

 _W-what…?!_ Yuri begins running slowly, then the machine gradually increases the pace. Viktor moves to the treadmill next to Yuri's and puts his machine's speed at 6km/hr.

In only a couple of minutes, Yuri can already feel the sweat building up on his forehead. He looks over at Viktor, swiftly jogging with such ease. It was so unfair.

"So, Yuri, what exams do you have this semester?" Viktor wonders.

"O-oh… hhhuhh…" _WHY DOES HE HAVE TO ASK ME WHEN I'M STRUGGLING TO GET AIR INTO MY LUNGS AUGHHHHHH_ "I have… hhuhh… English and French…!" he huffs.

"I have Chemistry, English, and Biology."

 _Viktor must be a super-human or something to be able to talk so calmly while running._

"So this is your first year in Hasetsu High School, right?"

Yuri nods.

Viktor smiles. _He's trying so hard to impress me. I'm gonna nag him a bit. I just can't help it._ "So how is it so far?"

"... hhuh… Good…!" Yuri replies.

"Who are you friends with?"

"Phichit… Chula...lont…" huffs Yuri.

 _I love how he answers with the shortest sentences possible. He's so entertaining._ "I haven't actually talked much with him, considering that he's in our club. However I recall seeing _you_ before you met us in the Music Room…"

Yuri tries to ignore that last part. "Hhh...he's my best friend… From Bangkok."

The Russian student bobs his head, showing interest. "Fascinating. However, I'm glad that _we'll_ be spending more time together for now on."

Yuri laughs softly as a sweat droplet drips down to his chin. Viktor watches, and the poor boy catches his eye, then notices that he's staring at his SWEAT. He quickly looks away and continues, trying to keep up his pace. It's already been 7 minutes. (Only about 60 to go, Yuri.)

Viktor takes out his phone and turns on _Familiar by Liam Payne_ , afterwards placing his phone in the cupholder of Yuri's treadmill. Yuri looks up at Viktor, and Viktor gives him a warm smile. The rest of the evening was very quiet, friendly and sweaty.

Viktor and Yuri head to the _Maybach Exelero_ , happy and tired. "How was that, Yuri…?" Viktor mutters, exhausted.

Yuri was still trying to get his breath back, along with feeling in his legs. "...Good…"

Viktor Nikiforov just laughs. "Don't forget: Sweat indicates perseverance!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this far!**

 **LOL Another note - Don't take music for granted.** **It's truly a blessing to write while listening to music… However, being distracted by writing fanfic instead of studying for exams might be a problem… :/**


	4. Little Miss Genevieve

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Yuri yells as he barges into _Music Room Three_. Jean-Jacques looks at his watch, unimpressed.

"That's alright." Viktor responds. He's delicately placed on a sofa with a glass sitting in his palm. "Have a seat, Yuri." Yuri Katsuki shuffles over and plops down beside the host club hotshot. "Drink?" he offers.

"Ah…" Yuri looks at the alcoholic beverage which was desperately waiting to be drank. He chuckles and says, "I think I'm good… Thanks-"

"Vodka is good for you, Yuri." repels Viktor as he grabs the glass and places it in his friend's hand.

"Really, I'm underage-"

"There are no rules in the Hasetsu Host Club, therefore that drinking rule won't apply to you. Now go ahead and enjoy!"

Viktor takes a gulp from his own drink and licks his lips. "You can never get enough of vodka, really."

Yuri carefully and slowly tips his glass against his mouth, getting a tiny sip of the alcohol. He never knew it could ever taste this magical. "This. Is. _Amazing_."

The Russian host club member laughs and clinks his glass with Yuri's.

Minami jumps towards them with a big smile. "Heyyyy, Yuriiiii~! How's the host club so far?"

"It's great! _Delicious_ vodka, cute girls…"

"And _enchanting_ men…" Viktor comments, taking another swing of vodka.

"Viktor!" Jean-Jacques calls out.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you!"

Viktor brushes dust off of his suit after standing up. "Excuse me." He walks away to a beautiful girl waiting for him in a cute floral skirt. Meanwhile, Yuri stays where he is and takes another sip of his vodka as Minami sits down beside him.

"Why hello, again, Miss Genevieve. It's a pleasure to see you."

" _Hi,_ Viktor." she replies, mildly ticked off. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Viktor chuckles. "You're funny, Genevieve."

"I'm dead serious. Since when were you _gay_?" she spits out, disgusted.

" _Viktor Nikiforov, a homosexual who charms young girls in his spare time._ It doesn't sound that accurate, now does it?"

"I asked you a question, Viktor." Genevieve says dully. "Who is he?"

"Yuri Katsuki. And he's _not_ my boyfriend."

The girl gasps. "He's a _freshman_ , isn't he?!"

Viktor is quickly losing his patience with her. "Yes, and he's just my friend! Plus, he's part of the Hasetsu Club now too."

"No way!" she shouts, getting all of the guests' attention. She stomps over to Yuri, and he innocently looks up at her while she picks up Viktor's drink. Viktor Nikiforov dashes over to them and grabs Genevieve's wrist. Some girls watching gasp at what she had been planning to do.

"You _disrespectful_ young lady!" Viktor scolds, clearly furious. "How dare you feel the need to embarrass our new member of the Host Club." He takes the cup out of her hand and places it back on the side table. "And last time I checked, that was _my_ vodka, not yours, Miss Genevieve." He sighs. "Because of this _horrid_ event, I must therefore ban you from visiting this club henceforth. Au revoir…!"

She's completely in shock. "Y-you… _banned_ me?! I…! _Augh_ …!" Genevieve shouts. Her flouncy floral skirt bounces as she storms out of the room, slamming the door shut after her.

Viktor turns to Yuri. "For this big fiasco, you have a penalty, and now have to have at least _150_ customer requests!"

Yuri is beyond confused. " _W-what?!_ Why…?"

"Unfortunately, Genevieve was a regular of mine, and now she's gone."

"B-but…!"

Viktor smiles. "I know you'll be able to handle it, Yuri."

Yuri mentally facepalms. _The Host Club strikes again… Who knew so much pain could come from going into a wrong room?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: EEEEEEEEEEE~! I'M FINALLY FREE FROM EXAMS, AND I'M OPEN TO MAKING TONS OF FANFIC! I even started writing this story during my study days… (Whoops.)**


	5. Viktor's Jealousy

_**Monday**_

 _I'm going to be late for the second time already…! And it's only the beginning of the week!_ Yuri rushes up the stairs to the top floor. _Why did I have to lose track of time in the library?!_ He whips open the door, and he finds the whole Hasetsu Host Club looking fine as _heck_ in tropical outfits.

"Are you KIDDING ME, Katsuki?" Yurio Plisetsky groans. "We thought you were a customer."

"Do you like our attire?" Viktor asks Yuri. "We thought that it'd be a great time to wear these since summer break is coming up."

Yuri doesn't know where to look first. Viktor is wearing a magnificent robe with a long necklace, along with some shiny, gold wristbands. In his hand is a delicate fan. The rest of the club members are wearing other pieces of clothing: Minami has a lei, Yurio a headband, and everyone has an elegant shendyt.

"It's interesting." he responds.

Viktor grins. "Wonderful. Also, Yuri, we're going to have an end-of-the-year celebration that we'll being going _all-out_ for!"

 _An end-of-the-year celebration?_

The door opens, and squealing, chatty girls flood into the room. "Oh, wow~! I love their outfits~!" a girl mutters, awestruck. The girls giggle and prance over to the men. Viktor takes this as his chance to flirt.

"It's such a shame that my outfit was chosen as a robe… my gorgeous ivory skin can't even be exposed~!" he says. The girls around him giggle.

Over with Yurio, fangirls crowd around him. "So what kinds of things will be at the end-of-the-year party?" a girl asks.

"Well, we like to rent the grand hall for lots of room, so we can fit large varieties of foods and games in. And, of course, we want tons of people to show up. The rest is a surprise." They laugh and laugh, blushing. _I don't get why I'm so popular._ Yurio thinks to himself. _I'm not even charming, like Viktor._

Minami has girls going crazy over them, too. "Oh _myyyy_ , you're SO CUTE, Minamiiiii~!" a student squeals.

He smiles and responds, "These flowers of my lei are from Bali~" He laughs. "Oh! Bek~! Bek!"

Otabek walks over to them with a coconut drink. "Hm?"

"See! See! We match~!" Minami chants.

" _Awwhhhh_!" the girls squeal. "You two are adorable!"

"Can I get a picture?" another girl asks.

"Of course!" Minami answers with a wink and kiddish giggle.

Yuri is currently sitting down with two girls at a table. "Where's _your_ tropics outfit, Yuri?" one asks. "I wanna see~!"

He laughs, and then leans in to the center of the table, beckoning them with his hand to come closer as well. "Don't tell anyone…" whispers Yuri. "...but they forgot to buy me one!"

The girls gasp. " _Reallyyyy?!_ How could they forget you?!"

Yuri holds his finger up to his lips. "Shh… It stays between us, okay?"

"Okay~!" they answer, blushing. _He's so adorable!_ They think. _What a cutie~!_

Viktor looks over to Yuri's table, smirking. _Such a natural…_

"Excuse me…" a quiet voice mumbles. Yuri looks behind him to see a petite girl with short brown hair. "Isn't it time for your next request?"

Yuri quickly checks his watch. "Oh, that's right! And your name is?"

"I'm Kuroki Rai." The two girls that were visiting with Yuri stand up and wave 'Bye', smiling widely. He quickly smiles back, and his attention is pulled back to his next customer when she reaches out and gently perks Yuri's chin up with her one hand. "You're cute… I think I'll make you my new favorite." she mumbles with a smile.

Viktor turns back to see how Yuri is doing with his customers, but once he sees Yuri's new customer, he frowns. _Kuroki?! Did he just take_ another _one of my regulars?!_

"What now…?" Jean-Jacques asks, not taking his eyes off of his clipboard.

He just sulks. "I never knew that Yuri could be this popular so quickly."

The Canadian man looks over at Viktor. "And…"

Viktor sighs. "And he just took one of my regular customers."

Jean-Jacques Leroy chuckles. "He's doing pretty well for a freshman."

"Jean-"

He walks away, writing more on some forms. Viktor sits there on the couch, watching Yuri and Kuroki talk together. For once, there weren't that many requests for Viktor today. _It's disappointing how little customer requests I have…!_

Yurio walks over. "Stop sulking and start making some official plans for our party."

Viktor sighs.

"Why are you so annoyed anyways? Kuroki switches favorites all the time. We must've ALL been her favorite at least twice."

Suddenly, Phichit Chulalont comes inside the room in a tailored suit. Viktor jumps up from his chair and runs over to him. "How was the wedding?!"

Phichit laughs. "Great! Really fun couple."

He looks at the Thai man's slick hair. "Wow~ Nice hair job."

"Thanks," he replies with a chuckle. "How are things around here? Hopefully I didn't miss too much…"

 _Well, you didn't catch the two moments where I lost regulars._ "No, all's well." he says with a smile.

A group of squealing girls jump over to talk to Phichit. "Where were youuuuuuuu~?"

"We missed you~!" they cheer.

He's a _huge_ cinnamon roll of the host club. Phichit Chulalont is an optimistic, kind, easy-to-talk-to guy, and that's why lots of girls love to swarm around him.

 _How's Yuri doing?_ Viktor reminds himself. He turns to look, and it seems like Yuri and Kuroki are really hitting it off.

Viktor rolls his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me..._


	6. Lovebirds

_**Wednesday**_

Yuri comes into the room to see the host club looking snazzy with some navy and gray tuxedos. "Welcome, Yuri." says Viktor. "Don't worry, we got _you_ an outfit too."

Phichit holds up a light blue tuxedo with a cute flower pinned to it. "This one's yours, bud!"

Yuri smiles and says, "Thanks." He goes to change in a different room. A few minutes later, he comes back, glasses off and all. He surprises everyone. Even _Yurio's_ jaw drops.

 _Shit… he's really good…!_ Viktor thinks.

"Looking sharp, Yuri Katsuki." Jean-Jacques mutters with a small grin. " _Impressive_."

"Thanks." he answers, smiling.

Viktor can't stop staring. _What's with this incredible transformation?!_ "Ahem, well anyways, Yuri, you're going to be required to dance for this celebration. Is that good with you?"

 _You're kidding._ "O-oh, well…" he mumbles. "I'm not really the dancing type…"

"There _is_ a bonus to it," Viktor adds. "If you successfully pull this dance off, your debt will be halved!"

 _HALVED!_ Yuri thinks to himself. _I'm all in for it now!_ "It's a deal."

 _Perfect._ "You're welcome to practice with someone, too." says Viktor. "We still have about fifteen… twenty minutes until we're starting the party."

"Sounds good." Yuri says. "I'll be practicing with Kuroki in another room then."

Viktor nods. _Why am I so aggravated?!_

"Stop the whining and be _normal_." Yurio grumbles. "You're annoying me."

In the meantime, Yuri is practicing step sequences with Kuroki, who can't help laughing at Yuri for messing up all the time.

Poor Yuri Katsuki gives up and says, "Sorry for having you help me…"

Kuroki smiles and touches the tip of his nose. "No problem~"

"Those _lovebirds_ …" Viktor whispers with a frown and dissatisfied pouty lip.

Yurio walks over. "What the heck, Viktor. Get a life." Viktor Nikiforov sighs and puts his binoculars down.

Kuroki goes to the empty table in the room she and Yuri are in. She pulls out the chair, but as she's moving to sit down, her high heel slips and she awkwardly falls onto the ground.

"Miss Kuroki!" Yuri rushes over to her side and lifts her up.

She winces in pain. "Ow…. My ankle…!"

"I'll bring you to the Nurse!" he replies. Yuri picks her up and dashes out of the room. He heads into the Nurse's room and is met face-to-face with a young student.

The young man says, "The Nurse is gone right now." He looks at Kuroki's limp ankle, concerned. "Do you want me to have a look?-"

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you." she quickly answers. "Yuri will look at it for me, isn't that right?"

Yuri smiles and nods.

"I just came to grab a band for a friend's injury." The man says. "I'll see you guys later, I guess!"

"Take care!" Yuri says after him.

The student leaves the room, and Yuri immediately turns to Kuroki. "You know him?"

Her face drops. Then she rolls her eyes, grinning. "Pfffft, no!"

 _I feel like she totally knows who he is._ Yuri wraps a bandage around her ankle and then she stands up.

"Well anyways, thank you so much for your help, Yuri! I'll see you at the party." Kuroki walks out of the Nurse's room, leaving Yuri Katsuki confused.

He goes back to _Music Room 3_ and Viktor immediately says, "You met Toru Suzumiya, didn't you?"

 _How did he know I met someone?!_ "The student from the Nurse's room?"

"Yes! He's actually Miss Kuroki's ex-boyfriend. Juicy, huh~"

 _Poor Kuroki… If only I'd have known…_

"Alright, boys, let's head over to the grand hall." Jean-Jacques mutters. "We wouldn't want to be late for our own party."

"Right!" Viktor shouts. "Off to the GRAND HALL~!"


	7. The Heartbreaker

_**Wednesday Evening**_

As the group of hot men make their way down to the hall, Phichit tells Yuri, "Toru and Miss Kuroki got into a bad fight and broke up. It's so unfortunate, considering they were a happy couple for a while."

Viktor pops up behind Yuri and grabs his shoulders, scaring him. "And I have a _wonderful_ idea~!"

"Brace yourself for an awful plan." mumbles Yurio, rolling his eyes.

"My idea is for you, Yuuuuri, to be a _mediator_ ~" he chants.

"Huh?~" Yuri responds. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"What I mean is that _you_ should be the one to go up to Toru Suzumiya and make it up for Miss Kuroki."

The Hasetsu Host Club reaches the grand hall, and Yuri whispers, "Why me?!"

Viktor grins and whispers back, "You're the right _material_." Then he walks off to meet the tsunami of girls.

Yuri rushes back to Viktor, but he loses him in the swarm of guests. He shakes his head. _Viktor Nikiforov… the mysterious senior of the Host Club in Hasetsu High School._

Suddenly he hears: "Welcome to the end-of-the-year celebration!" It's Jean-Jacques's voice being projected through a microphone. "Thank you so much for coming! The Hasetsu Host Club warmly invites you to enjoy the refreshments and food, as well as to have a fun time here."

Viktor forces himself into the microphone and adds, "We also have a special, newly-added feature! You better believe it… this year there's a KISSING BOOTH!"

In response, there's a unison squeal of approval.

 _Why didn't they tell me?_ Yuri wonders.

Viktor smirks. "The kissing booth will be going on later on tonight, so be sure to hang around for it. Only $2 a person. Funds go towards school supplies and charity. For starters, enjoy the slow dance. Thank you~!"

Calm, slow music begins to play, and the girls scramble to find a partner from the Host Club. Those who don't partner with another girl for the fun of it, otherwise they find the rare species of _"regular boy"_. Newbie host club member Yuri Katsuki ends up with Kuroki Rai. (Go figure.)

Kuroki grins as she counts the steps for her partner. "One… Two…" She can't even make it to three because she's giggling so much.

"How long have you danced, Miss Kuroki?" Yuri asks, warmly smiling.

"I've been dancing since I was about twelve."

"That's very impressive!"

Kuroki smiles. "Dancing is almost part of me."

Yuri suddenly missteps, and then face-palms. "I apologize. I should really practice dancing more. I mean, it'll be handy later as part of the Hasetsu Host Club."

"You'll always be welcome to dance with _me_ , Yuri Katsuki…" she mutters back.

They begin to dance even slower, Yuri holding Kuroki's waist, clasping her hand. The room gradually quiets down, soft chattering going around. Kuroki brings her head onto Yuri's shoulder and they sway back and forth together. Yuri never felt more relaxed - or in love - ever before. He rests his head against hers and moves his other hand to gently rub her back.

Kuroki lifts her head and looks into Yuri's eyes. "I forgot to say you look handsome tonight." Her large jade-colored eyes seem to sparkle in the dim room.

"And I forgot to mention how gorgeous you are, Miss Kuroki."

Her face turns a light shade of pink as she pulls some loose hair back behind her ear. "No need to call me _Miss_ Kuroki. Please… Just call me Kuroki."

Yuri is suddenly jolted backwards and falls into Viktor's arms. "I need you for a moment, Yuri." he says with a mysterious grin.

"Sorry" Yuri mouths to Kuroki, who just laughs, and then he's pulled through the crowd by Viktor.  
"What's up?!"

Viktor quickly finds a somewhat-quiet, empty corner and brings Yuri to the wall. He looks furious. "What the heck did you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Your job was to find Toru and tell him that Kuroki loves him! Now you think it's a good time to _seduce_ her?"

Yuri pushes off of the wall, frowning. "I was only being hospitable towards a guest. I thought our _job_ was to seduce."

 _He did_ not _just…_ "YOUR job is to listen to ME," Viktor fumes. "...not do what an actual host club member does. Remember, you're just a _dogsbody_ , Yuri. Nothing more."

Yuri's breath is taken away. _You're just a dogsbody…_ the voice echoes in his mind. _Nothing more…_ "Well it's great to know how much of a b***h an _actual_ host club member can be." His eyes tear up as he dashes away, leaving Viktor speechless and alone. Yuri searches through the crowds, trying hard to hold back tears, looking for Toru Suzumiya. _So much for being part of their group. Now I know I'm a nuisance who's just paying off their debt._ He finds Toru dancing quietly and awkwardly with a young girl who honestly looks bored out of her skull.

Yuri taps his shoulder to get his attention. He mumbles, "Can I… talk to you? Alone?"

He looks surprised, but he walks with Yuri to an empty area. _He's awfully flustered…_ "What's the matter?" Toru asks.

"I wanted to ask you something." Yuri answers softly. "Do you wanna… date…?"

 _Oh._ "I really appreciate it, but I'm hetero-"

"... Kuroki Rai…?"

Toru stops. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want to date Kuroki Rai?"

Toru looks away, face red, and mutters, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just speaking with her, and it seems like she misses you."

Toru looks shocked. "Really? Kuroki?"

Yuri nods.

Kuroki's ex looks away again and his hand covers his mouth like he still can't believe what Yuri told him. "So she's here?"

"Yep."

"Do you think I could talk to her?"

"Probably." Yuri replies.

Toru laughs. "This… this is great! She must've forgiven me then…" He shakes his head in disbelief and reaches for Yuri to give him a hug. "Thanks for telling me, Yuri. I was worried."

"Do you see Toru and Yuri?!" a girl whisper-shouts to her friends. "Are they, like, _together_?"

"They're both single…"

"And they're both red." another girl mentions.

"We have to tell Kuroki!" They scuttle over to their friend, who's currently getting herself some punch while waiting for Yuri to come back.

Yuri Katsuki walks to where Kuroki is standing, proud of himself for settling the 'Toru-Kuroki' issue. On the one side, anyway. When he gets to Kuroki, she whips around and - _SMACK!_ \- slaps him right in the face. "Jerk! What the heck were you doing with my ex?!" Her face is bright red.

"I was just asking him a question!" replies Yuri. "What's wrong?"

"I don't support homos who play with the opposite genders' hearts, especially if they're flirting with _my_ ex."

 _What the…_ "Where did you get that from?!"

Kuroki huffs. "My friends told me you and Toru were hitting it off in the corner. Since when did you think it was okay to kid around with me and then flirt with Toru?!"

"For some reason everyone mistakes me for being _gay_! I'm not!" Yuri answers, frustrated. "I just asked Toru if he would date you again!"

Kuroki goes quiet. "...What? You asked him if… _Why_?"

"I heard you and him were a good couple, but you broke up after a bad fight. I just wanted you to be happy again."

She tears up and her voice shakes. "Can't you tell, Yuri? I'm in love with _you_ , Yuri Katsuki! I thought you knew."


	8. Reunion and Discord

"I'm in love with _you_ , Yuri Katsuki! I thought you knew."

"Kuroki, I can explain-"

"Explain later, Yuri." She stomps away, shading her face from everyone. Yuri is left alone standing by the refreshments table, his mind scrambling. _Kuroki Rai. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, too!_ He dodges through the guests and tries to find Kuroki back. He exits the grand hall and sees her on the top of a stairway, quietly crying to herself.

He walks slowly towards her and sits down on the top step too. Kuroki raises her head, blows her nose and sniffles. "What do you want, Yuri?"

"I wanted to apologize for whatever happened back there. It wasn't what you thought it was."

She waits for him to say more.

"... And I'm utterly and entirely in love with you, Kuroki Rai."

She looks up at him, eyes watery. "Then why did you try to get Toru and I back together…?"

"One of the host club members wanted to bring you guys back together-" _Dogsbody. Nothing more._ His heart pangs and he stops talking.

"What's the matter? You seem upset, Yuri…"

He turns his face away, but Kuroki gently turns his face back with her soft hand.

"Am I just an extra in the Host Club?" he mutters. She could tell just by his tone of voice that he'd been hurt.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm only paying a debt from accidentally breaking the Host Club's expensive vase."

"Hm. I don't see why that would make you any less cute than you are now."

Yuri gives her a small grin, but then says, "I was told I was just a dogsbody and nothing more."

His partner intertwines her fingers with his and whispers, "You're just perfect the way you are."

Yuri looks at her, and she puts her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his. They share several passionate, romantic kisses on the empty stairway. When they stop, Yuri grins and mumbles, "Would you be embarrassed if I told you that was my first kiss?"

She giggles and shakes her head. Yuri Katsuki stands up and helps her up. They go back to the grand hall holding hands.

Just as they find a spot back, Viktor shouts, "Time for the kissing booth, everyone! Please line up if you'd like to kiss a _blindfolded_ host club member."

"Is the whole Host Club going to be up front?" a girl asks.

"Yes," responds Viktor, smirking. "Most definitely."

"That includes the freshman Yuri Katsuki, right~?" another squeals.

Viktor nods, trying not to show his irritation from their last conversation.

"Guess that's my cue." Yuri chuckles. He kisses Kuroki on the cheek before going to the front, leaving her blushing and beyond happy.

In a couple of minutes, all of the members of the Hasetsu Host Club are blindfolded, ready to receive kisses from mysterious students. An older Russian man, going by the name Yakov, asks the first girl who she wants to kiss. "Jean-Jacques Leroy." she whispers, and puts $2 into a slot. Yakov lets her walk over to the sophisticated Canadian man to give him a big smooch. Yuri could feel his tension and annoyance. _They must've went through pure hell trying to get him to conform with this idea._ He laughs at the thought. Before he knows it, he feels lips on _him_ , and he can't help but think about hygienes.

Yurio is the victim of the next few girls. He must have been bribed a million dollars to do this. Next, Yakov lets Kuroki Rai pass through, who goes straight to Yuri. He could almost tell it was her.

The kissing booth went on for a very long time, and the whole Host Club, even Viktor Nikiforov, seemed to get sick of it eventually.

"Last one!" Yakov shouts, and lets the last girl through. Several minutes later, after all the men's blindfolds had been taken off, Yakov announces, "We've raised a total of… **$7,520**!" There's a loud roar of applause.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Viktor says into the microphone. He blows the crowd a kiss.

Yuri walks off the stage and heads towards Kuroki. He holds her hand and asks, "Did you kiss me?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly someone taps Yuri on the shoulder. He turns around to see Toru looking quite irritated. " _She wants to date you_ , my ass."

Yuri winces. "Toru, I-"

"You lied?"

"Toru, he was only trying to make us happy again," Kuroki answers. "...but it turns out that I've fallen in love with him."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "I knew we wouldn't work out again." Then he walks away into the huge crowd.

Kuroki rests her head on Yuri's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about him, Yuri…"

"Really, it's fine!" he replies. "I just hope that there won't be any more problems here."

"Oh, Yuri…" she mutters, and clasps his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Because of the party, Viktor and Yuri's evening at the gym was cancelled, and the both of them were just fine with that.


	9. When the Earth loses its Sun

_**Thursday**_

Yuri Katsuki walks into _Music Room 3_ holding hands with Kuroki Rai. "You should come over after exams are done, Yuri~" the cute schoolgirl says.

"Definitely."

Viktor dramatically rolls his eyes. "Do you have a bucket I could hurl into, perchance?" he whispers into Yurio's ear.

Yurio Plisetsky swats Viktor away and shakes his head. "But hey, for once I actually agree with you." Together, they gaze at the couple in front of them. "Isn't it just _revolting_ …?" Yurio mutters with a pained smile.

 _You're jealous._

Kuroki and Yuri quickly say 'Hi' and then giggle as they head over to a couch. "Don't you think they should just get out of the room if they're going to be all gushy?!" Yurio whisper-yells to the dazed Russian. "We don't welcome their PDA here."

 _They're_ totally _attached._

"Just imagine her name if they got married: Kuroki Katsuki. Too many k's for my liking."

 _You really are a b***h for being so mean to Yuri. Now he'd rather avoid you._

"Viktor?"

 _Go and make it up to him before he swears never to talk to you again._

"VIKTOR!"

He immediately snaps out of his thoughts and stutters, "W-what?!"

Yurio groans. "Nothing…"

Guests excitedly pour into the room and into the Host Club's open arms. As girls go over to Yuri, Kuroki Rai snuggles closer to her boyfriend, just to make sure that they respect their relationship. Like anyone would've guessed, this rubbed the squealy girls the wrong way. In fact, a handful of them are so unimpressed that they complain to Jean-Jacques.

"You say there's a bachelor that's not actually up for grabs? Specifically our freshman Yuri Katsuki?"

"Yes!"

He sighs and puts his clipboard down. "Please give me a moment to resolve this." He walks to Yuri, grabs his arm, and yanks him off the couch. Shining a gorgeously-terrifying smile, Jean-Jacques murmurs, "You aren't scaring away any guests here, are you, Yuri…?"

"Not that I know of…" he answers, looking puzzled. _Why_ _is he so bothered by me and Kuroki?!_

Jean-Jacques chuckles. " _Yes_ that you know of. I'm sure you hadn't noticed the girls who excitedly came over to you but were disappointed because you were preoccupied with another girl… And, of course, she's the one getting all of your attention."

"I-"

"And," he sighs. "I'm sure that it'll take a looooong time for you to reach your 750 customer requests at _this_ rate." He looks Yuri straight in the eyes. "For your own sake, be a dear and try to avoid Kuroki Rai for at least a couple of hours." Then he strolls off to speak with some guests, and see how others are doing with their services.

Yuri Katsuki groans and gives Kuroki the sorry-but-we-can't-hang-out face. She sighs and stands up to leave. Yuri slaps on a happy face for the ladies while they prance over to chat with him.

"We saw you at the party last night~"

A girl plays with her hair and bats her eyelashes excessively. "You were _so_ cute… I wish _I_ had been your dancing partner!"

Yuri gives them a pained smile. "Next time, ladies."

Another posh student pouts her lip and slowly caresses his face. "What's wrong…? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm sure we could help~"

He shrugs and lifelessly looks at the floor.

"What do you need?" they ask.

"You look so sad…!" a girl says with concern. "Please let us help!"

"You're right…" he mumbles. "I'm not feeling too well." He stands up and quietly says, "Sorry girls, but please excuse me…"

The group of guests intently watch him as he saunters towards the door.

"Why are you so distracted?" a petite girl asks Viktor as he gazes at the door Yuri just went through.

"Excuse me," Viktor mutters. "I need to do something for a quick second." He stands up from his chair and exits the room, leaving his guest confused.

Viktor slowly enters the Men's washroom. He hears soft sniffling, and he mumbles, "Yuri...? You in here?"

There isn't a response. Viktor calmly paces around in the washroom. He notices that only one stall is occupied. And those gray Nike running shoes belonged to no one other than Yuri Katsuki.

"Listen… what I said earlier…" He sighs. "I didn't mean it. You aren't useless. You're more than that."

Yuri sniffles in the stall and quietly mutters, "Just leave me alone."

"Look. I really like you, Yuri." he continues. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Sometimes I… just don't shut my mouth when I should. _I'm_ the idiot."

"It's… it's okay."

"Yuri."

"...Mm-hm…?"

"Can you come out?"

Viktor hears the stall open, and he looks up from the ground to see Yuri. The edges of his red eyes are wet. He wipes his eyes with a kleenex and fixes his hair.

"Are you okay now?" Viktor asks.

His Japanese friend nods.

He grasps his shoulder and stares into Yuri's blue eyes. "You're not just a dogsbody. You're my _friend_."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hang in there, everyone! Feelings are being planted _everywhere_ right now... Sorry :'D**


	10. An Intense Volleyball Match

_**Friday**_

 _It's the final day of being in the Hasetsu Host Club already._ Yuri thinks to himself. _I mean, I broke the vase only a couple of weeks before exams, so go figure. I hope today is a blast._ He walks into _Music Room 3_ and the whole Host Club is waiting for him with their best swimwear.

Yuri sighs. "Was I supposed to bring…?"

"No!" Viktor interjects. He smiles and excitedly claps his hands. "We have some swim trunks here for you! Minami…?"

Minami pulls out some trunks from a fancy bag, and Yuri immediately gasps.

"Do you like them?!" Viktor asks.

"What in the…" Yuri starts. "Do you _honestly_ think this is appropriate?!"

In front of him are bright neon-pink swim shorts… with tons of cute pigs on it.

"And how the _heck_ did you know I liked pigs?!"

Viktor snickers. "We only had to use Jean-Jacques's wonderful research on your background – which includes your address, phone number, and your mom's phone number."

"You really…"

Viktor gives him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, we asked your mom! She loved the idea!"

Yurio can't help but laugh as poor Yuri snatches the shorts and goes to try them on.

Minami shimmies up to Jean-Jacques and asks, "So what do you have on all of the students?"

"Well, to name a few," he begins. "I know their siblings, cousins, blood types, birthdays… just the norm. Along with those, I am aware of their favorite foods, most embarrassing moments, and their Instagram accounts."

Minami giggles. "What do you all have about _me_?"

 _X's indicate that the information is highly confidential for distribution. They are classified and unable to be shared, considering that it's personal information._

Jean-Jacques quickly pulls out his folder for the Host Club and says, "You live on _xxxxxxxxxx_ , your phone number is _xxx-xx-xx-xxxx-xxxx_ , your mom's phone number is _xxx-xx-xx-xxxx-xxxx_ , your Instagram account is minikenji18 – with 124 followers – you're afraid of your parents—"

"Wonderful…!" Minami peeps.

A moment later, Yuri comes back into the room, and Yurio's hand flies to his mouth to cover up his laughter. "Can I take a picture?!"

"No." Jean-Jacques mutters.

Yuri mentally kisses the ground. _Thank you, Jean._

"However… _I_ will." He grins as he pulls out his phone. "This could gain popularity on your Instagram account, Yuri."

"What's his Instagram?!" Minami whispers.

"Pork_cutlet29." he whispers back. "All lowercase." Minami quickly types it into his phone with a grin.

Once the picture-taking is done – along with the posting on Instagram – Phichit announces, "We're going to the beach today~"

"The beach?!" Yuri exclaims. "Yesssss!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Phichit shouts and whips the door open for the boys to exit. All of them run through and go down the stairs, laughing. Viktor pulls out his phone and cranks _Harvest Moon by Poolside_.

"It's time to PARTYYYYY~!" he yells. The attractive men head to the beach, and only in a few minutes, they can hear the girls squealing and giggling as they come out of the school. Once a couple of girls see the guys from far away, they start running to catch up.

"EEEEEE~!" they all scream. "SWIMMING!"

The guys place their towels and chairs on the sand and begin to apply sunscreen. When the girls reach them, they can barely look away from the Host Club's amazing, toned abs.

"Welcome~!" Viktor shouts. "This is the last day this year since next week is exam week! Please enjoy yourselves as much as possible!"

"You won't be here next year, will you, Viktor?" a girl mutters. "You're graduating…!"

Viktor ruffles his hair and pouts. "I know… But I'll come visit!"

 _That's right…!_ Yuri thinks. _He's going to be leaving already…_

"Plus," Viktor adds. "We've still got all of summer and until September for the graduation ceremony!"

A group of girls squish him into a group hug and snuggle with him. "We'll miss youuuu~!" Viktor just laughs.

 _The year will be over, and Yuri Katsuki just joined the Host Club._ Viktor thinks to himself. He nudges Yuri in the shoulder after squirming out of the hugs and says, "I guess we could hang out in the summer holidays. It's too bad you didn't break that vase earlier."

Yuri raises an eyebrow at Viktor with a cute smirk. "It's too bad you can't be around next year to steal all of the girls from me."

 _Two can play this game, Yuri._ "Oh, hoh?"

"Oh, _yeah_!" he shouts.

"Otabek!" Viktor yells. The quiet Kazakh man immediately turns his head. "Pass the _volleyball,_ please." Once he has the ball in his hand, he snickers. "I challenge you, _Yuri Katsuki_ , to a volleyball match."

Yuri laughs and mutters. "Bring it, baby."

"I'll show you mercy and let you choose a team member first."

The girls take this as an opportunity to be all over poor Yuri. "Choose me~!"

"I'll be your best player! I prooooomise!"

"Sorry, ladies," Viktor answers for Yuri. "This match is only going to be played with the Hasetsu Host Club." Yuri rolls his eyes with a grin.

"Okay…" mumbles Yuri. "I choose… Phichit!" His best friend high-fives him and shouts "YES!"

"Yurio." Viktor says with a smirk.

Viktor's Russian friend cackles. "We're gonna freaking _crush_ you."

Yuri thinks for a moment before saying, "Jean-Jacques." The Canadian looks thoroughly surprised as he moves to Yuri's side.

"Otabek!" Viktor decides.

"Minami!" Yuri says.

Viktor grins. "Because of the deficiency of Host Club members, I _will_ claim a member from the guests."

The group happily screams and all shout, "Me! Me!" The lucky soul that Viktor randomly chooses almost faints - it could've been the heat though.

So there they were. The two teams: Yuri with Phichit, Jean-Jacques, and Minami, and Viktor with Yurio, Otabek, and a fangirl.

"We get to start!" Yurio announces while he holds the volleyball to his hip. He serves the ball over the net, and Yuri runs for it. He bumps it and lets Phichit spike it down. Viktor snags it right before it hits the sand, and it goes flying upwards towards Otabek. He calmly volleys it to Yurio for him to spike. He slams it down, aiming for Yuri.

...And it bounces right off of Yuri's face.

"Yurio!" Viktor yells, frustrated. "Are you okay, Yuri?!"

Yuri gets up off of the sand and dusts himself off. "Just fine, don't worry." He laughs and gives him a thumbs-up.

Viktor stops himself from laughing by plugging his nose while turned around. _So precious._ He looks back as Minami serves, and Yuri is quickly wiping away sand from around his eyes. "Hmff!" he snorts.

"VIKTOR!" Yurio yells angrily, and he dives low for the volleyball. It goes up to Otabek, who volleys it up for Viktor.

 _He's hilarious…!_

BONK! The ball hits him right on the head.

Yurio dramatically sighs. "You IDIOT. Now we're tied..."

Viktor picks up the volleyball and fumbles it as he serves. The ball flies out of bounds. He can't help laughing. Yuri Katsuki rolls his eyes. _Oh my._ He laughs and covers his mouth.

Viktor looks at him with a smile and squinted eyes, and Yuri sticks his tongue out playfully. "It's on" Yuri mouths.

Viktor Nikiforov gets low, ready to receive Yuri's serve. It goes straight to him, and he does a beautiful bump to the fangirl, and she lightly bumps it to Yurio, who viciously smacks it over the net. Jean-Jacques dives and hits it up to Minami to volley. Minami passes it to Phichit, and he hits it over the net. Viktor immediately spikes it over the net. Yuri dodges the hit and frowns at Viktor, who just covers his mouth. _Whoopsie~_

"Best of three?" Yuri asks, raising his eyebrow. Each team was currently at 2 points.

"Of course." responds Viktor.

Jean-Jacques spikes the ball super hard over the net and it nearly hits Viktor. "Hey!" he shouts, laughing as he just barely knicks it and it goes towards Otabek.

Otabek Altin volleys it to Yurio, and he yells, "EAT THIS!" He slams it _super_ hard…! ...And it hits the top of the net and rolls off onto their own side. Yurio limply falls to his knees in disappointment. "No…..! NO!" Then he lifelessly plunks his face onto the sand as the two teams high five and say 'Good game'. "This can't be happening…"

"Nice work, Yuri." says Viktor. "I'm impressed."

"You too." Yuri replies.

"You took quite a hit earlier!" Viktor laughs, remembering the mighty _smack_. Yuri groans in response. "Hah, you okay?"

"I only ate a bit of sand."

Viktor chuckles.

"But hey," Yuri recalls. "Can't forget the time you got distracted and got hit in the head. What were you even thinking about?!"

"Nothing." he answers. "Let's go swim, shall we?"


	11. A Little Night Trip

The evening at the beach was full of laughing, splashing, and teasing. And there were some moments where Yuri was laughing so hard he started choking, and where Viktor scared everyone because he swam so far out into the ocean. You can only imagine what the girls were doing. (They were screaming, of course. Some offered to call 911 because they were afraid the heat was altering his mood and train of thoughts, which were the "reasons" he had thought about swimming so far out in the first place.)

The girls left a while earlier, and Yuri and Viktor are by themselves when night hit. They sit on the shoreline together as the sun sets.

Yuri's feet splash around in the water as he looks over at Viktor. "What're your plans after you graduate?"

"It's going to sound crazy," Viktor laughs softly. "But I want to become a teacher."

"That's great!" Yuri replies. "What do you want to teach?"

Viktor shrugs and mutters, "I really like Biology."

"...I love Biology."

Viktor Nikiforov looks over at Yuri, who's smiling. "What's your favorite thing about it?"

"Everything." He grins.

Yuri raises an eyebrow. "Dissecting animals…?"

Viktor rolls his eyes, smirking. "Never mind, you've got me there."

"Do you have any pets?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah, I have a poodle. His name is Makkachin." He sighs. "Now that I think of it, I should've brought him here. He _loves_ water!"

"Maybe you can show me him sometime. I love dogs."

"Yeah."

The two men gaze at the shimmering water and pink sky quietly for a moment.

"I'm not too excited for studying." Viktor mumbles.

Yuri chuckles. "Neither am I. But really, who ever _is_?"

"At least _I'm_ done with high school after." Yuri punches him in the arm. "Hey!" Viktor laughs.

"Man. It sucks that I just met you now."

Viktor softly whispers, "Yeah."

They both awkwardly move their feet around in the shallow water.

Suddenly Viktor perks up and says, "Hey, let me show you something!" He stands up, and Yuri follows him. He leads Yuri down a path, through some trees, and up some steps. When they reach the spot, Yuri gasps.

"Wow… It's beautiful."

They stand in front of gorgeous lit shrine. It's so tranquil and calm that Yuri just _adores_ it. He slowly walks past statues and goes to the entrance. He stares at the glowing roof in awe.

Viktor smiles. _Thought he'd like it._

"Why have I never seen this shrine at night before?" Yuri mutters.

"You need to get out more." Viktor answers. He looks at his phone and then says, "It's ten o'clock already! We should go home…!"

Viktor offers to walk Yuri home, and his answer? Yes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Fun fact! The location of _Hasetsu_ is fictional and based off of Karatsu, Saga!**

 ** _UPDATE:_ I now have released a YOI fanfic called _All the Colors_ , and YES, Viktor is all grown up ~ Age 28 ~ and had become a Biology teacher in Hasetsu High~~ (However, Yuri and Viktor meet for the first time in that fic. Go to my profile to find it or just look it up! Thank you so much! Love you all~ :)**


	12. Yuri's Mom

_**Saturday**_

Yuri Katsuki wakes up and groggily rolls out of bed. He walks to the kitchen to grab himself some coffee and breakfast as he hears his Mom's alarm go off. The poor kid groans as his mother pops out of bed and into the kitchen with bloodshot eyes as usual.

"When did you get back home last night?" she asks, looking suspicious.

"About 10:30. Why?"

She exhales with a frown. _Mom must have lost hair over this last night._ "I don't want an innocent young boy like you to be walking in the streets alone at that time of the night!" she says. "What were you thinking, honey?!"

"Mom, I wasn't alone. I walked home with a senior."

The short lady suddenly grins and shimmies closer to her son. "A _senior_ now…? What's her name?"

 _His._ "It's a guy, Mom."

She goes incredibly quiet for a moment, and then she begins to cackle. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuriiii~ My dear little pumpkin…! I _never_ would've guessed that you would date in your first year of high school!"

"No, I-"

"Especially a _boy_! Deary me, and a _senior_! Wow, Yuri, how EXCITING~! Congratulations!"

Yuri groans and pours his coffee into a mug.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asks.

"We aren't dating, okay?! Whenever I just _mention_ a friend of mine, you always get so hyped about it!"

His mother sighs. "I'm sorry, Yuri…" She pours herself a cup of coffee, and then says with a smile, "Let me know when you ask him out though, kay?!"

"MOM!" Yuri shouts. He frowns and angrily opens up the fridge to get food.

"Are you stressed out or something, hun? You seem especially irritated today…"

 _This is one of the reasons my mom can easily get frustrating. She's very talkative and concerned all the time. I mean, being concerned is a good quality, but if she's constantly asking me questions or assuming things, it can get out of hand._

Yuri's mom gives up. "Well, I'm going to watch some TV, Yuri."

He makes himself some breakfast and brings it along with his coffee to his room. He flips his laptop open and logs in to his email.

* * *

 _Inbox (1)_

 _Hey Yuri /_ **Viktor Nikiforov** / Today 8:43am

* * *

Yuri smiles to himself and opens up the email.

* * *

 _Hey Yuri! :)_

 _I was wondering if you wanted to go on another little trip with me today. I was thinking we could stop by a few places and have a boys' day out ;D_

 _Let me know what you think._

 _Viktor Nikiforov_

* * *

Yuri quickly types:

 _Sounds great! ;) Were you hoping on popping by at my place or meeting someplace…? I don't know what your plan is…_

* * *

In a couple of minutes, Viktor has said:

 _I'll come by your place. See you in ten._

* * *

 _Ten minutes._ Yuri's heart pounds. _What is this… a play date?! He nicely called it a boys' day out, but my mom would just assume and ASSUME! I'll just deal with it when I get to it, I guess…_

He rushes to his closet and looks through his shirts. "No, no, no… Oh, yes! This one's perfect." He throws it on and fixes his hair in the mirror when he hears light knocking on the front door. _H-he's here!_

"Who in the world comes to your door at this time…?!" his mom yells.

"I'll get it!" he shouts back. He runs to the door and opens it. Viktor Nikiforov stands there, looking perfectly flawless, wearing a blue-and-white striped tank and some sunglasses perched on his head.

"Hey Yuri~" he says with a grin.

"Who are you _talking_ to, Yuri?!" Yuri's mother loudly asks.

Yuri moans. "No one-"

"Viktor Nikiforov." Yuri gawks at Viktor, feeling betrayed.

"Ohhhh…! OHHHHH!" she yells. Yuri can tell she stood up from the couch and is heading towards the front door. Fast. Yuri quickly gives Viktor the I'm-done-for face as his mother pops her head around the corner. "You're that hot senior guy that Yuri was telling me about, aren't you?"

Viktor covers up a small laugh with his hand.

Yuri's face flushes. "I never said-"

She offers her hand to Viktor and says, "Nice to meet you! I'm Hiroko Katsuki, Yuri's mom. Why don't you come on inside?"

"That's alright, Mom…" Yuri answers.

His mom stops and frowns at Yuri. "How _rude_ of you, pumpkin! He's going to come inside whether you like it or not!"

Viktor laughs to himself about " _Pumpkin_ ".

Before Yuri knows it, him, Viktor, and his mom are all sitting together drinking coffee.

"So what's your relationship with my Yuri?" she asks Viktor.

Yuri wants to die in a pit of embarrassment. _Way to be right to the point._

"We're just good friends." Viktor smiles. _You're welcome, Yuri._ Yuri gives him a desperate " _Thank you_ " look in return.

"How odd. Yuri spoke so _passionately_ about you earlier…"

 _She's just pulling this out of-!_ "Mom, when did I ever?!" he asks angrily.

"We are in _no_ way romantically involved, Mrs. Katsuki." Viktor confidently assures. She looks so dreadfully disappointed. "But we'll sure work on it~!" Viktor adds, evilling smirking at Yuri.

Yuri stands up and forces Viktor up too, then herds him to the front door. "Bye, Mom!" Yuri shouts, and slams the door closed. "I thought I'd never escape." he mutters.

Viktor can't help laughing.

"Oh, and that last comment was _very_ unnecessary!" Yuri says.

Viktor convincingly raises an eyebrow at his friend.

"Leave me alone…!" Yuri laughs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you SO MUCH for reading this far! I hope you continue to read along as I create more chapters in the near future~ :D**

 **You honestly don't know how FUN this really is! I can't wait to *OVERCOME THIS AWFUL WRITERS BLOCK AUGHHDSFHSGSH* and create some more lovely stories for you! Love you guys~~**


	13. The Beach Fight

"So what's the plan, Stan?" asks Yuri.

Viktor grins mysteriously. "I have too many!"

Yuri looks scared. "I'm already regretting this."

His friend laughs and says, "Today will be amazing, don't worry!" They both walk down the sidewalk and he says, "It'll be a bit of a hike, but I wanna walk over the bridge and then head down to a few other places."

"Sounds good to me!" Yuri responds.

"...So! Your mom is pretty fun, isn't she?" Viktor mutters with a grin.

Yuri groans and sweeps back a loose hair. "She is so… ecstatic!"

"It's fine, Yuri." replies Viktor. "To be honest, she's pretty amusing."

He shrugs. "Well, enough about my weird mom."

Warm wind blows as they both go up the bridge together. Viktor stops to look over the railing. "Isn't it gorgeous…?"

The water shimmers and sparkles in the sunlight. The only noise they hear are vehicles driving by, the water calmly splashing, and seagulls squawking.

"I love summer…" Yuri mutters.

"Me too." Viktor begins walking again, with Yuri following. They walk down the bridge, Viktor with his hands in his pockets, and Yuri's lightly swinging back and forth.

Viktor breaks the silence and says, "Ah! Here it is!" He points ahead at a cute, small hidden shop.

They enter the place and hear a bell: _ding!_ "Welcome, guys~!" the lady at the counter says.

Inside of the shop is relatively quiet, with faint chattering and calm music playing. "Hi!" Viktor responds, and grabs Yuri's wrist to bring him to the counter. They look at the menu for a moment, and Viktor asks his friend, "You ready?"

"Yup." Yuri says. "Wait, are you paying for me?!"

"Pffft, yeah."

"No, please, I've got it." Yuri pulls out his wallet.

Viktor laughs. "You're _my_ guest, so let me treat you." His friend groans and finally agrees to let him pay. They order their food and sit down to chat for a while. Yuri and Viktor talk about the most random things: Embarrassing stories, weird teachers, annoying people in school, parents… You name it! After about an hour, the two men stand up to leave.

"Yuri, I want to go back to the beach since I knew you loved it last time." he says.

"You forgot Makkachin…" Yuri reminds him, smiling.

"AUGHHHH!" Viktor shouts with frustration. "Again! Next time~"

They head to the beach and walk across the shoreline. People are all around: lying down on towels, splashing in the water, taking strolls…

"Thanks for lunch at the cafe, Viktor. It was really nice."

Viktor kicks up sand on the beach. "Anytime."

"Hey!" a man yells. "Is that you, Viktor?!"

Viktor turns around. _Who the heck…?!_ Then his face drops. _Touma._

A lean blonde man, probably the same age as Viktor, runs over with a smile. His friends catch up with him shortly. "Who's this?" he asks, referring to Yuri.

"My friend, Yuri Katsuki."

"Oh, hohhhh!" one of Touma's friends shout. "Are you and him, like… yeah?" The group of older guys chuckle and nudge Viktor.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone you're dating a freshman." He pauses. "Or a _guuuuy_ , for that matter…"

"Leave us alone." Yuri mumbles. _I don't know what these guys are going to do._

They laugh, and another one of Touma's friends yells to the visitors, "THEY'RE GAY!"

Viktor groans and shakes his head angrily. _Why are these idiots in my class anyway? I'm surprised they passed Grade 9._ "Get out of here, Touma."

"Why are you getting so sensitive if it's nothing?! It _must_ be something, Viktor. No need to _hiiiide_."

"You guys _finally_ going to come out of the closet?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuri yells. "We're not dating, and if you guys weren't complete _imbeciles_ , you would know that. So screw off."

Viktor looks over at Yuri, the edges of his own lips curling into an amused smirk. _He's really something..._

"If _you_ knew better, you wouldn't mess around with us, kid." One of the boys takes a swing right at Yuri, and he dodges quickly.

 _That was close-_ Two guys immediately gang up on Yuri and try to beat him up.

 _Not on my watch._ Viktor thrusts his arm straight at one of the guys' jaw, hitting it really hard. The man stumbles and falls to the ground. _Holy shit, I actually did that._ A different guy comes running towards Viktor, and Viktor holds up his fists and paces back and forth. Yuri is currently just dodging by hair's-width. (Thankfully, there's only one person on Yuri.) He mostly teases Yuri, trying to intimidate him. "Use your fists, Yuri!" Viktor quickly yells.

Yuri thrusts his fist into the other guy's face and nearly punches him right in the mouth. Viktor grabs hold of Yuri's wrist and runs. He runs and runs like the wind. "Don't look back, Yuri…! Just run as hard as you can!"

Yuri moves his legs the fastest he's ever remembered. He dashes through the sand with Viktor and they run up paths and through nooks just to make sure they lose the group of stupid guys. They run up stairs together, hoping they don't trip, and dash up and over the bridge. Viktor looks back to make sure they aren't still being followed.

"I don't see anyone." Viktor mutters, panting.

"Whewww…!" Yuri is completely out of breath at this point.

Viktor starts laughing breathlessly and hangs on Yuri's shoulder. "I think it'd be best _not_ to tell your mom…!"

Yuri bumps his hip against Viktor and says, "I think we did a freaking good job fighting those guys on the beach though."

"Before we _ran away_!"

"Well, okay, apart from that."

Viktor laughs. "Do you want me to walk you home again?"

Yuri pulls out his phone and says, "It's only 2:30."

"What, should I come over?"

"Yes- I mean, no! My mom will _freak_."

"It's fine, Yuri. I'm sure that if we can handle a bunch of rowdy guys, we can handle your mom."

"Whatever you say, Viktor~"


	14. Viktor or Kuroki?

_**Monday**_

Yuri rolls out of his bed after a wonderful day full of messaging back and forth with Viktor Nikiforov. He quickly grabs himself breakfast and coffee and heads straight to his laptop in his room. He pulls his email up.

* * *

 _Inbox (2)_

 _Re: Re: Hey Yuri /_ **Viktor Nikiforov** / _Yesterday 11:04pm_

 _Saturday Night /_ **Kuroki Rai** / _Today 9:27am_

* * *

 _Oh, Viktor._ Yuri opens the email.

 _Don't talk to me like that, Yuri! :D_

 _I am so much stronger than you. (You'd know if you think back to that beach fight.)_

 _But hey, we should hang out this weekend once we're done writing our exams._

 _How does that sound?_

* * *

Yuri laughs and types:

 _Fine, you win this one._

 _Oh, yeah, sounds great! I'll see what I can do ;)_

* * *

Yuri glances at the other email. _Kuroki? Saturday Night?_

The email reads:

 _Hi, Yuri :)_

 _It's been a little while since we've last talked, hasn't it?_

 _I was just messaging to see if you were available Saturday night. I thought it'd be nice to hang out after exams are over. I would love to catch up with you._

 _I hope it can work out!_

 _Love, Kuroki~~!_

* * *

Yuri writes:

 _Hey, Kuroki, you're right. It HAS been a while! (Sorry! :'D)_

 _Unfortunately, I'm busy this weekend… Next time?_

* * *

He opens his online review for his English exam and sighs. _Guess I got to study now. Thankfully I only have 2 exams this semester… I don't know how well I'll be able to focus._

* * *

 _Inbox (1)_

 _Re: Re: Hey Yuri_ / **Viktor Nikiforov** / Today 9:52am

* * *

 _Sorry, Viktor…! I have to study… I'll get back to you later._


	15. Goodbye Exams, Hello Summer!

_**Friday**_

"I'm freeeee~!" Yuri shouts when he enters his home. He plops down onto the ground and mutters, "I'll never leave you again, okay?" Yuri passionately kisses the floor.

"What are you doing, hun?"

He looks up to see his mom peering down on him. "Just… happy to be home!" He awkwardly chuckles and shuffles past her and into his room. He jumps onto his bed and cuddles with his sheets. He dramatically exhales and thinks, _Mom is going to lose her whole mind over the whole "Me with Viktor" thing. It's so inconvenient._

...Yuri opens up his email and checks out Viktor's email, long-passed:

 _Can't wait~ Want to come over this time?_

* * *

 _Oh_. Yuri quickly types back:

 _I'd love that! :)_

 _How did your exams go?_

* * *

Viktor, with his super-speed, replies:

 _I flewwww by the Biology exam, which is a relief~! ;)_

 _English wasn't too bad either, but I feel like the Chemistry one could've been better…_

 _How about you, child prodigy~?_

* * *

 _ **A mid-chapter confession from Yuri!**_ _Viktor Nikiforov is an amazing friend. Ever since we made up from that argument at the end-of-the-year party, we've been really close. I found out several things about him: he loves to dance (especially alone), he likes to drink sweet potato sh_ _ō_ _ch_ _ū, and he's never actually given any of his girlfriends a "true love's kiss". He promised me that none of them ever made him truly happy. Viktor called them 'good friends' rather than 'girlfriends'. He also wants to become a Biology teacher after he graduates. To be honest, Viktor Nikiforov is more than I expected. He's eccentric, surprisingly sensitive, and he can be really thoughtful and protective. I'm really glad I met him before he graduated._

* * *

" _Child prodigy"…! Wow, thanks._

 _It wasn't that bad, considering I felt so distracted when I was studying._

 _And I'm NOT A CHILD PRODIGY! D':_

* * *

 _Oh, Yuri._ Viktor snickers.

 _Whatever you say, Yuri Katsuki~!_

 _Oh, and bring a swimsuit tomorrow!_

 _I live on xxxxxxxxxx! Come at 11am. DON'T BE LATE!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be totally honest, I can't help laughing at "VIKTOR SNICKERS". It just sounds so WEIRD TO PUT TOGETHER! XD**

 **AND DO NOT FRET, FOR THESE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER~! It's just been a little difficult to add much to these chapters since they don't cover too much information.**

 **Thanks for following in on this fanfic, and enjoy the next chapters! (IT'S FINALLY SUMMER HOLIDAYS FOR OUR YURI AND VIKTOR - and, you know, everyone else in Hasetsu High, too... :D)**


	16. Keep Your Eyes Peeled, Yuri

_**Saturday**_

 _BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP-_

Yuri jumps out from his sheets and scrambles to get his clothes on. Going to Viktor's house had been on his mind all night long, and if he even _dared_ to be late, who knows what would happen! He knew full-well that it was only 9:30 in the morning, but he still had to look up where Viktor lived so that he could tell how long it'd take to get there by foot.

He looks it up on his laptop _Alright, xxxxxxxxx… It's a 20 minute walk one-way._ Yuri decides to keep his phone on him so he could follow along with Google Maps.

He hears a tired groan from down the hall. "Where are you going _today_?"

"I'm just going to a friend's house, Mom." he replies.

"When 'til?"

"Not sure." he answers. "I'll just text you when, okay?"

Mrs. Katsuki shrugs. "Kay, pumpkin. Be safe."

"I'm not leaving yet, Mom. But thanks." Yuri eats breakfast and tries not to internally freak out. _I'm going to Viktor Nikiforov's house. What in the world will it be like?!_

His mom shimmies over to his side and holds his face in her hands. "Can you pleeeease tell me if you're going to that Viktor guy's house?"

Yuri shakes out of her grasp and leaves the room. He looks at himself in his mirror in his bedroom and looks deep into his brown eyes. _Why does he even talk to me? I don't look good. I'm overweight. I must be someone who just makes him look better when I'm beside him._ His face warms up and looks flushed. _I know why_ I _enjoy hanging out with Viktor. But does he actually care about me?_ A teardrop slowly trickles down his face. _I'm a disappointment. I should tell him I'm sick and that I can't come over._ He wipes the tear away and goes over to the washroom to wash his face. Yuri looks at his face in the mirror and then fixes his hair.

He pulls out his phone. _I have an hour and fifteen minutes to be there... at his front door… without throwing up first._ Yuri Katsuki decides to go out by himself for a while and go straight to Viktor's house afterwards. "Bye, Mom."

"I thought you weren't leaving until-" Yuri shuts the door and walks off. He wanders to a cafe, buys himself a coffee, surfs Instagram for awhile, and then goes to a park. He sits alone on a bench and checks his email on his phone.

* * *

 _Inbox (1)_

 _Saturday Night /_ **Kuroki Rai** / _Tuesday 1:07pm_

* * *

 _Oh. I missed that a long time ago. I must've opened Viktor's and forgot to open hers._

* * *

 _That's too bad! Next time then for sure ;)_

 _Love youuuu~ I hope you're enjoying your summer holidays so far!_

 _Love, Kuroki!_

* * *

He decides to respond later, and instead he checks the time. _10:36am._ He stands up and starts to walk in the direction of his friend's house. Yuri is about ¾ of the way there when he hears a loud bunch of guys laughing and talking. He looks up from his phone and once he sees the men, he almost has a heart attack. _It's Touma and his friends…!_ They're still quite far away, but for Yuri, they're dangerously nearby. He quickly turns the corner of the sidewalk and walks in a different direction. _Sorry, Viktor. I might be late, thanks to my detour. At least I'll be alive._

He keeps his head down just in case Touma or one of his friends recognized him. _If only I had my sweater, then I could completely hide my hair and everything._ he thinks. Just to be sure, Yuri walks through another different neighborhood as well. He wasn't about to let himself be found and get beaten up, maybe even to death, by a group of five really angry guys. _Right, I have my sunglasses!_ Yuri remembers and puts them on quickly. He sees a shop and chooses to go inside to pass time. It's 10:55am. _I can't believe I'm letting myself be late for Viktor Nikiforov, of all people. But it's for a good reason, I guess._

 _I think it's okay to leave now…_ Yuri exits the shop and goes back to where he was when he turned the corner to avoid Touma. When he gets there, he happily sighs. _No sign of them anywhere!_ He walks along up the road towards Viktor's house. At this point, it's 11am already. Yuri takes out his phone and texts: _Sorry, almost there. I'll explain why later._

In a minute, he gets a text back: _YOU HAD ONE JOB, YURI!_

 _I'm sorry!_ Yuri texts back. _It's for a good reason!_

"Hey, freshman."

Yuri looks up and it's Touma.

Yuri starts running away and types: _QUICK HELP,_ and then: _TOUMA_

Viktor jumps off of his couch and runs out the door. _Holy shit. I'M COMING, YURI!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanna slap myself for making Yuri suffer so much. I'M SO SORRY AHDSJGHSGS! D':**

 ***slaps self***


	17. Pancakes for the Soul

_Don't stop running. Swivel so you lose him._ Yuri runs as fast as he can down the street. He goes down a pathway and dodges through the trees. Yuri looks back to see Touma and two friends dashing after him. _You'll escape! Keep on running!_

"Stop running, you homo!" Touma's friend laughs. "Get back here!"

Yuri sprints downhill without answering or looking back at them. _Don't listen to them._ His eyes get watery and his face is red. _The shrine!_ he thinks. Yuri goes in between bushes and trees while making his way to the magical place Viktor had shown him that one night.

He hears a ding from his phone and immediately thrusts it out of his pocket. _ON MY WAY_ , the text reads.

Yuri finally reaches the steps to the shrine and hides inside of the building. He mutes his phone to make sure that it doesn't blow his cover. Luckily for him, there aren't any people worshipping at that time. He hears the guys distantly shouting, and he doesn't make a sound.

He texts Viktor: _At the shrine. Careful._

Yuri sits there, hunched in a ball, hoping that Touma and his friends don't find him, and that Viktor comes as fast as he can. He hears footsteps of someone going up the stairway, and his heartbeat speeds up. _Please be Viktor. Please be Viktor. Please be-_

"Yuri? What are you doing?"

He looks up and sees Phichit Chulalont, his best friend. "P-Phichit!" he whispers. Yuri beckons him with his hand to come closer. Phichit crouches down. "I need you to keep me hidden." Yuri continues.

"Okay, but why?!" he whisper-shouts back.

"Tell you later!"

Phichit begins casually walking within the shrine, and then worships shortly. For several minutes, Yuri doesn't hear or see anyone other than his Thai friend.

Suddenly Phichit whispers, "Viktor's coming this way…! Is that good or bad?!"

"Good…!" Yuri answers, smiling.

He can hear Viktor running as fast as possible up the tiny steps. He runs right over to Phichit and frantically asks, "Have you seen Yuri anywhere?!"

"Peekaboo."

Viktor whips around with a gasp as he sees his crouched, smirking friend. "Yuri, are you okay?!" he exclaims.

Yuri Katsuki grins. "Yeah, I'm-" Viktor squeezes him into a tight hug.

"I don't know what I would've done if those guys had laid a finger on you." Viktor responds.

Yuri's face flushes when he sees Phichit smiling like an idiot. "No, it's not-!"

"Okayyyyy, Yuri~" Phichit replies, and then walks out of the shrine, humming happily.

Viktor says, "Touma and his friends are such idiots."

Yuri nods. "Yeah."

"Did they do anything to you, or call you anything?" he asks.

Yuri sighs and says, "They chased me and called me a homo…"

Viktor groans in frustration. "Next time I promise they _won't_ be getting away with it." He warmly looks at Yuri. "And don't listen to what they say. They're just trying to get to you."

"Thanks Viktor…" Yuri mumbles and wipes his wet eyes.

His Russian friend glances at him and, once he notices Yuri's been crying, he totally freaks out. "Yuri, I'm bringing you somewhere RIGHT NOW! Come along!" Viktor pulls Yuri by his arm and they run up the hill like little kids. They reach a shop, and Viktor tries to order Yuri to "Close your eyes, or else" without laughing. So the freshman stands there awkwardly in the middle of the store with his eyes shut.

"Viktor, what are you doing?"

"Keep them closed!" he shouts back. "Almost done!" Viktor searches through the shelves and suddenly says, "Aha!", rushing to the counter.

"Viktor?!" Yuri nervously exclaims.

"A bag would be fantastic, yes, thank you." Viktor Nikiforov says to the lady at the cashier. "Yuri, I have something for you~~" he chants. His hand takes hold of Yuri's arm and leads him outside.

"Can I open my-"

"No, not yet!" Viktor giggles. He sits Yuri down on a bench beneath gorgeous cherry blossom trees. It was the perfect spot to hide just in case the well-known _idiots_ (aka: TOUMA and his STUPID FRIENDS) came back to haunt them. "Alright, open up~!"

Yuri opens his eyes and grabs the bag Viktor holds out to him. When he opens it, he laughs and mutters, "Oh dear…!"

Viktor happily claps his hands. "Isn't it cuuuuute?! It's a good luck charm! Keep it with you at _all_ times." He also adds, "It might ward off you-know-who and his crowd, too."

"Thanks, Viktor." Yuri says. "It's very thoughtful." He takes the cute wooden plaque and places it into his pocket. "Where are we heading next?"

"I was thinking of going to my house. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"Oh, and what do you want for lunch?" asks Viktor as they start to walk back.

Yuri shrugs and replies, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Do you like pancakes?"

"I LOVE them!" Yuri shouts excitedly. _I totally should_ NOT _have just done that like a stupid little kid._ He mentally pinches himself.

Viktor chuckles. "No allergies?"

"Hazelnut."

"No Nutella for you, I guess~" Viktor leads his smiling friend into a small, curvy path to ensure that they'd be alone and undisturbed - especially by Touma and his group of idiot friends.

* * *

Once they get to Viktor's house, they both flop out onto the front porch, exhausted.

"My feeeeet!" Viktor whines in agony. Suddenly, they both hear excited barking, and a poodle comes running over to them. It happily licks their faces, and Viktor coos, "Heyyyyyy Makkachiiiin~~!" Yuri pets the dog, laughing as it slobbers all over him. "I hope you don't mind him getting you all wet…" Viktor mumbles.

Yuri laughs. "No, no, it's all good!"

Viktor stands up and walks into his house. "My parents are both gone right now, so no need to worry about meeting them quite yet!"

 _What a relief._ Yuri thinks. _I don't think I could take that today._ "Do you have any siblings?" he asks Viktor as they take their shoes off.

"No, I'm an only child." Viktor answers.

"Heyyy!" Yuri chants. "Me too~!" The two guys share a high-five and then bashfully smile.

Makkachin barks at them, and Viktor replies, "I guess that's our cue to get going on lunch!"

* * *

 **Quick Author's Note: No more Mari Katsuki... Sorry guys X'D**

* * *

"Can you taste-test this for me?" Viktor asks Yuri. The men are wearing cute aprons and they both have their hair up: Viktor's into a tiny ponytail, and Yuri's into a small bun.

"Sure~" Yuri answers, and licks the spoon. "Not bad."

Viktor suddenly jumps and yells, "YURI!"

Yuri screams. "WHAT?!"

He teasingly whispers, "Salmonella~"

"Whoops."

"What would you do if you died?" Viktor asks as he scoops the batter into a pan.

Yuri smiles. "Well, I'd give you all my stuff."

His friend chuckles. "That's thoughtful."

"What about you?" Yuri poses.

Viktor stands there and thinks. "Uhmmmm… I think I'd give my dog to you… my money to you… my diploma to you…"

"Why would I need your diploma?!" Yuri giggles.

He shrugs. "You could sell it on Ebay."

"Wow, isn't that great."

"HEY, IT'D BE MY PRIDE AND JOY!" Viktor shouts, laughing.

"Yeah, but why would I…?!"

Viktor dips a hand into the pancake batter and playfully sprays Yuri.

"Viktor!" Yuri snickers. Suddenly he sees a flame in the corner of his eye.

Viktor sees it in a heartbeat too. "SHIT, THE-"

Yuri grabs the pan with the burning pancake and runs to the sink. He turns on the water and washes it down.

Makkachin whimpers, and Viktor pets him comfortingly. "Don't worryyy~ You're okay….!"

"Now I'm really glad that your parents aren't home." Yuri mumbles.

But they both end up laughing it off together, along with their pancakes and music. The boys couldn't believe how crazy-fun making pancakes could ever be.

* * *

 _ **An end-of-the-chapter confession from Viktor!**_ _Yuri Katsuki is a really sweet person. He's different from lots of people I know, and that's one of the reasons I really appreciate him being around. He makes my life more interesting and excitable. I hate being looked at as the rich, stuck-up senior in high school. This might sound ridiculous, but I also hate being admired at by girls all the time, seen as perfect. Yuri doesn't seem to care that I'm rich or handsome. He sees me as if I was a regular student, and I couldn't appreciate that any more. He's also very awkward and nice, and that's what makes him so amusing to be with. All I have to say is that I'm really glad I met him before I graduated._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm open to any suggestions for the chapters in the future! Please let me know ;D**


	18. What Happened Last Night?

**_Sunday Morning_**

Yuri wakes up to someone delicately licking his face. "Hm? Who in the…" _Is it-?!_ "Viktor?!"

He hears a distant, tired moan and then a "yeah…?"

 _Wait. It's not him._ Yuri rolls over and sees Viktor's happy little poodle, Makkachin, wagging his tail. He pounces onto Yuri and cuddles into his chest.

"What's up, Yuri?" Viktor asks. Yuri finally notices that he's inside of a sleeping bag. Beside Viktor in a sleeping bag. And NOT in his own house.

"Where am I?!" Yuri exclaims, squirming out of the sleeping bag.

Viktor chuckles and stretches. "You're at my house, remember?"

 _Oh no._ "What happened last night?"

"Oh, lots and lots of things." replies Viktor. "When you were putting out the fire in the pan, I quickly dribbled vodka into the batter, and once the pancakes were cooked, you couldn't tell it was filled with alcohol since the taste disappeared~ And, you know, we both shared the whole batch. We finished them in a heartbeat!"

"And…?" Yuri groans.

Viktor giggles as he explains further. "Well, we got pretty intoxicated. After all, I added a ton of vodka."

"And…?"

"Aaaaand we ended up dancing together."

"And…?"

"We decided to have a sleepover after eating frozen Eggo waffles."

"Oh dearie me." Yuri mutters, grinning. He lightly pushes Viktor in the shoulder and says, "You idiot."

Viktor laughs and says, "My parents like you too~"

Yuri's face drops. "Oh _SHIT_ what happened."

His friend awkwardly twirls a lock of loose hair as he responds, "You told them we were the _best_ of friends."

Yuri sighs. "I can tell you're not telling me something, Viktor."

Viktor smirks and mutters, "And you _did_ tell them that I look as if I just walked out of heaven." _And it was freaking hilarious._

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. But they just chuckled and really seemed to like you!" Viktor says.

Yuri shrugs and says, "At least they don't hate me…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to embarrass yourself-"

"No, no, it's totally fine! Don't worry about it." Yuri smiles and pets the snuggly poodle beside his face. "Heyyyy~" he coos.

Viktor grins and pats Makkachin with Yuri. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Alcoholic _waffles_." the freshman mischievously smirks.

Viktor mesmerizingly raises an eyebrow. "You suuuuure~~?"

"Hit me."

* * *

And so their morning consisted of tons of laughing and sprinkling each other with batter, having Makkachin lick it off - or have the other person delicately wipe it off with a soft cloth. Suddenly, when the two men are happily dining together, Yuri's pocket vibrates, and he takes out his phone. "Oh, someone just texted me. Give me a second…" Yuri mutters as he checks the message out.

Kuroki: _Whatcha doing? ;)_

* * *

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 _Just hanging out._ he replies.

K: _You busy rn?_

Yuri: _I'm hanging out with a FRIEND lol sorry I didn't say that_

K: _Who? Maybe I can pop by too :D_

Y: _Uhmm brb lemme ask him_

* * *

Yuri turns to Viktor and says, "It's Kuroki Rai. She wants to hang out with us…"

Viktor pouts. "Mmmm…"

Yuri mouths "Nahh" and his friend gives him a satisfying nod in return.

* * *

Yuri: _Sorry, we were planning on going someplace together,_ _but we only have 2 tickets… :/_

Kuroki: _It's OK! I can pay for myself~ Where u going?_

* * *

"She won't give up!" Yuri whisper-shouts to Viktor. His friend groans and snatches his phone.

* * *

Yuri: _Hey, this is his friend~_ _Sorry but we're going to a place that has tickets sold out already._ _Plus its a boys day out today and we can't have a girl tag along…_ _Boys days out work like that._ _Poor Yuri can't say this himself, the lil pumpkin~_ _Ttyl Kurokiiiiii_

Yuri reads over what Viktor sent and then shakes his head as he laughs. "I guess that'll do the trick. AND DON'T CALL ME A PUMPKIN!"

* * *

Kuroki: _Oh ok. Have fun, Yuri! :)_

* * *

"Finallyyyyyyyy!" Viktor shouts and stuffs a waffle into his mouth.

All of a sudden, Yuri's phone starts ringing, and he checks it to see: _MOM_. "Man, I'm so screwed." he mutters.

He picks up and quietly says, "Hello?"

"MY LITTLE YUUUUURI!" his mother shouts. "Where are you?! I've been worried SICK!"

"My friend's house. We weren't planning on having a sleepover, but we got distracted and ended up falling asleep…!" he answers.

"Which friend is this?! I'd like to speak with him _right now."_

"She wants to talk with you," Yuri whispers and hands Viktor his phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Katsuki~" he angelically sings.

He catches Yuri's mom by surprise. "Oh! Why hello~! Are you that Viktor boy?"

"I am!"

"I hope you guys had a great night~! Just… don't do anything Yuri wouldn't."

 _What the…_ "...Alright, Mrs. Katsuki. Have a good rest of the day…!"

"And make sure my honey texts me when he's coming home. Thank you!" she replies.

"Will do. Bye!" he quickly says, and then hangs up.

"What did she say now?" Yuri mutters, upset. "...Probably something _stupid_ again."

"No, it's nothing!" Viktor answers. _He's awfully sensitive… I feel bad for him._

"Viktor…" Yuri whines.

"Kay, she just assumed we were a couple… again." Yuri moans and slumps down in a huff. "It's fiiiine, Yuri…!" he tells his friend, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulders. "Now, where were we?"

 _* PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE; THERE ARE IMPORTANT NOTIFICATIONS! THANK YOU~ *_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Once again, I'm OPEN to suggestions for scenarios! I'd love to hear them all~~ Thank you!**

 **P.S. YURI ON ICE HAS AN OFFICIAL MOVIE COMING OUT IN 2019 AUGHHFJSLGSDGHSGSD ISN'T THAT GREAT?! We've been waiting for an ETERNITY!**

 **P.P.S. I've now released THREE NEW** **Yuri! On ICE fanfics! One is called** ** _"Viktor, I shrunk the Yuri Katsuki!"_ Using your imagination, you can only IMAGINE what it's like XD! Another is called " _All the Colors"_. You'll find out what that one is like~! The last one is called " _Surviving Hasetsu High_ ". Just a cute little high school romance~~ You can check them out on my profile! Thank youuuu!**


	19. Fun in the Sun

_**Tuesday**_

"PICK UP, YUUUUUURI~! PICK UP, YUUUUUURI~! PICK UP, Y-" Yuri turns off his Viktor-recorded ringing and says, "Hello?"

"Perfect, you're up, Yuri~~!" Viktor sings. "I thought it was finally time for us to have some se-" BEEEEEEEEEEEP. _Viktor's phone hang up… What the HECK was he planning on saying anyways?!_

A few seconds later, he hears: "PICK UP, YUUUUUURI~!" and he asks, "What happened?!"

"Sorry," Viktor chuckles. "Makkachin stepped on my phone and-"

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" Yuri shouts.

"I was lying comfortably on the floor with the phone on speaker, and Makkachin wanted to see what I was doing. Silly poodle~"

"And what were you saying, Viktor…?" Yuri mutters nervously.

"Oh, I was thinking it was finally time to have some _sensational_ swimming time!"

Yuri lets out a breath a bit too loudly.

"What's the prooooblem, Senpaiiii~?" Viktor asks. Yuri can tell he's grinning.

"Don't call me Senpai, Viktor. That's weird." Then his Japanese friend sighs and whispers, "I thought you were gonna say… you know… seehhh…"

"Yeah?!" Viktor asks. "What?!"

Yuri groans painfully. "Let's play a bit of Hangman, okay, Viktor?"

"Okay~~"

"It's a three-letter word, and s and e are the first two letters."

"Alright. Got it."

"Go ahead and guess." _I'm already dreading this._ Yuri thinks to himself.

"Uuuuuhmmmm…" Viktor thinks. "S, e… c? Is it "C"?"

"No, Viktor. There goes the head." Yuri mutters.

"Hm. S, e, "A"?!"

"NO. The neck is gone too."

Viktor moans and says, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Yuri wants to hit his head on the wall right now. "KEEP GUESSING, VIKTOR. YOU KNOW THIS."

"S, e…" There's a long pause. "Don't tell me you thought…"

Yuri winces painfully. "Yes, Viktor."

"T?!" he shouts.

"WHAT THE HECK, NO, SEX, VIKTOR, SEX!" he screams.

This was a huge mistake, because, soon enough, Yuri hears loud thumping of footsteps from the hallway. He immediately knows who it is. His mom whips the door open and looks deep down into the boy's soul with her stare. "What're you boys DOING?!"

Yuri slaps his forehead and just… "Auuuughhhhhh, NO, MOM. We were talking about a movie. I was trying to hint at what was included in a movie that he was planning on watching, and he never guessed it, so I told him."

"Hmmmm…" Mrs. Katsuki mutters, "Alright, Yuri…", and then slowly closes his bedroom door.

Yuri flings his phone to his ear and whisper-screams, "THAT WAS FREAKING CLOSE, VIKTOR. MY MOM THOUGHT WE WERE PLANNING ON HAVING… YEAH, THAT." All he can hear from the other line is loud laughing and snorting from Viktor. He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

Once Viktor finally calms down, he says, "I want to head to the beach with you, Yuri! Are you up for it?"

"YES!" Yuri answers, and says, "I'll meet you there in ten."

"I'm picking you up, Yuri."

"No, I'm walking~"

"I'm literally going to drive down every street and stalk you then, Yuri. It's your choice."

"Leave me alone~!" Yuri giggles and hangs up. _This will be too much fun._ He grabs a beach towel and throws on some swim trunks. He also takes off his shirt, revealing, YES FINALLY, a flawless, _gorgeous_ set of abs. He'd been practicing every night possible to work on his core, and he's so incredibly proud of how his abs turned out. And he was sure Viktor would be impressed too. After all, it _was_ him who had started Yuri back off with working out again.

"Where are you going, pumpkin?" Yuri's mom asks.

"The beach with Viktor!" he shouts back and shuts the door. He hangs around the houses next door, waiting to see Viktor pull up in his _Maybach Exelero_. When he hears a _vrooom_ , Yuri starts to walk like a diva down the sidewalk.

He walks past an old woman and she mutters under her breath, "Oh, blesséd day…" Yuri tries not to burst out laughing.

Viktor slowly drives beside Yuri and shouts, "Hey, hottie!" Yuri pretends to ignore him. "Get in the van~" Yuri rolls his eyes and continues to catwalk to the beach.

Viktor snickers and tries keeping a straight face. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone, young man…Why don't you hop in? We can have some-" Viktor giggles for a second before going all-serious again. "...Some _fun._ "

"Scram, you freak." Yuri snaps. "I have better things to do than talk to you."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you…?" Viktor mutters, smirking.

Suddenly, Yuri dashes off to a smaller path and Viktor starts laughing. Yuri shouts, "I'm gonna beat you there~"

"Not today you won't!" Viktor yells back, and then decides to drive back to his home, keep his precious car safe and sound in his garage, and then run back to the beach.

* * *

He finds Yuri making a cute little sand castle on the ground.

"Can I help?" Viktor whispers.

"Go ahead." Yuri answers, and carefully places some stones on the top of the castle. Viktor sits beside Yuri and looks in the sand for some unique objects. While he's searching, he accidentally nudges Yuri's hand, and they both gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

...And _immediately_ whip around, turning to another direction. They both thought they overcome that childish, nervous side of themselves... but both of them couldn't be more wrong. Viktor finds a dark red leaf and places it in the castle. Yuri begins playing with the sand and fiddling around as Viktor uses a stick to write in the sand. When he's finished, he whispers, "Yuri…?"

"Yeah…?" Yuri softly whispers back. He looks down at the sand and his jaw drops.

It reads: _Do you wanna be my boyfriend?_

Yuri grabs the stick from between Viktor's finger and writes: _Y E S._


	20. Tea Time with Mom

**_Tuesday Evening_**

Viktor leaves and, unfortunately for Yuri, he's stuck in a tense atmosphere with his mother. It's quiet for a minute or so, endured through sipping tea and looking someplace else. Then Mrs. Katsuki stands up and says, "I'm going out to do groceries, Yuri." Walking over to the front door, she mutters, "Night, Yuri." She must be feeling awfully weird, because it was only six o'clock. His mother gives him a small smile and she exits the home.

Yuri quickly stands up and rushes to the kitchen. _She's definitely not happy._ He snatches a new bottle of vodka and hears "PICK UP, YUUUURI~!" as he proceeds to open the alcohol. _Viktor, I... "PICK UP, YUUUURI~!"_ _...can't._ The young man puts his mouth against the opening and takes a good swig. His throat burns as he lets the phone ring itself out. Yuri drinks alone in the kitchen, but as soon as he hears Viktor calling him up again, he can't help but pick it up.

"Yuri! How are you?!" Viktor shouts through the phone. His voice sounds concerned as if he had been stressing ever since he left the Katsukis' home.

Yuri doesn't say a word.

"Yuri?!"

"I think she _does_ care." Yuri quietly mutters, his mouth right against the phone. "She doesn't want to be against us, but I know she's wishy-washy about it." He forcefully takes another drink of his vodka, and this catches Viktor's attention.

"Stop drinking, Yuri!" he yells, frustrated. "It doesn't solve anything."

"What then?!" Yuri screams. "Do I have to hide our love now? The last thing I want is to have to be secret with you!"

Viktor is quiet, and then whispers, "Come to my house."

Yuri frowns. "How the...? Do you think that'd help our situation?!"

"Yuri, listen to me." Viktor's voice is low and soft... comforting. "Come to me. I promise everything will be fine."

Yuri Katsuki takes a glance over at the bottle in his sweaty hand. _"Come to me"..._ He hangs up on his boyfriend.

 _I... I'm coming, Viktor...!_

* * *

Viktor opens his front door to see a semi-dazed, red-faced Yuri. The first thing Viktor does is wrap his arms around his boyfriend in a nice, warm hug. "Oh, Yuri... my little pumpkin..."

Yuri sniffles. "...Vi-HIC!...tor!"

Viktor chuckles and kisses the top of Yuri's head. "I'm here." He lets him in and they sit together in Viktor's fancy bedroom. Viktor looks at his watch and asks, "Are you hungry get, Yuri?"

"Mm.. yeah!" he responds.

"Good. Cuz we're going out for dinner."

"Wait, what?!"

Viktor and Yuri arrive at a restaurant with some sort of fancy-ass name that neither of them could seem to pronounce correctly. They walk inside nonchalantly and ask for a table for two at the front desk.

Yuri, still konked by the alcohol earlier, can't help but act out of character. And honestly, Viktor is a bit worried for what Yuri might do at this high-class place tonight. He'd seen how weird Yuri acted last time: the time he smuggled alcohol into their pancake batter. Except... there HAD been one thing Viktor didn't tell Yuri...

* * *

 _ **One week ago**_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Yuri Katsuki." Viktor's mother said with a smile. "We hope you come back soon again!" Mr. Nikiforov happily nodded his approval, and then patted the young man on the back.

Yuri giggled. "I sure will~~"

Viktor laughed and brought his friend downstairs to his bedroom. Yuri jumped onto Viktor's bed and curled up into a ball. "Look, Vicchan~ I'm a little dumpling!"

Viktor sits next to him and flirtatiously bops his nose with his delicate fingertip. "You're an _adorable_ dumpling, Yuri..." Then Viktor said something he almost wished he could take back. "Can I have a _taste_...?"

Yuri looked at Viktor with his big brown eyes... and then burst out laughing. He sat up and leaned close to Viktor's face. He hiccuped, whispering, "You're all mine..." Yuri stood up and muttered, "I'm so _hoooot_ ~..." He began pulling off his t-shirt over his head and caught Viktor off-guard, causing his face to turn flaming red.

"Y-Yuri, not here!" He grabbed Yuri's shirt from off his bedroom floor and put it back onto Yuri. Right once his shirt was on again, Yuri pounced onto Viktor, surprising him once again while wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. "Be my boyfriend, Viktor~~!" he sang.

Viktor smirked, his face flushed. "Anything good want, Yuri~" _I'm not sure where this will go, but this is awfully fun._

His Japanese friend giggled and played with Viktor's silver hair. "Can I sleep here...? With _you_?"

"Sure, Yuri."

"Can I kiss you?"

Viktor immediately lost his train of thought and stuttered, "Y-Yes-"

Yuri's lips came flying toward Viktor's, and their mouths connected perfectly, just as if they were yin and yang.

Viktor kissed him back and stroked Yuri's thick black hair. "Do you promise?" he asked Yuri.

Yuri peered into Viktor's eyes. "Promise what?"

"To wait for me."

Yuri smiled widely and snuggled against Viktor's chest. "Yes~"

* * *

Viktor tries not to laugh, remembering that eventful night. It's a good thing he hasn't told Yuri.

Viktor and Yuri sit down at a table with topped-up cups set out, and they start looking at the menu. "Order whatever you'd like, Yuri~" he chants.

Yuri smiles as he surfs through the countless options. "What're _you_ getting?"

"I was thinking of having-"

"-Me?" Yuri finishes with a cute smirk.

Viktor nearly chokes on his water and laughs uncontrollably. "Not today, Yuri...!"

Yuri pouts and raises his eyebrows playfully. "Alriiiiight~"

Viktor can't help but lean forward and gently caress Yuri's soft face. "But I'll think about it."

Yuri sticks out a teasing tongue at his date and then continues to look through the menu. They finally decide as the waiter comes to take their orders. Once they finish telling the man their order, Viktor begins flirting with poor, unsuspecting Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri is eating his shrimp, one currently hanging out of his mouth, when Viktor dives across the table and bites the end of it, their faces centimeters away. Yuri smirks and sucks the shrimp into his mouth and keeps his head in place, right near Viktor's. The Russian man slowly backs away, feeling incredibly aroused by drunk Yuri.

Viktor eats his hot spaghetti, delicately twirling his fork around the noodles, and then eating them off.

"Can I have a taste?" Yuri mumbles.

Viktor laughs. Then he thinks: _That sounds awfully familiar._ He remembers the kiss he shared with Yuri the night they got drunk on pancakes. _Oh right._ "Of course, my love~" he answers.

Yuri leans into Viktor's space and they suck on different ends of the same noodle, just like in _Lady and the Tramp_. Their lips meet after the noodle has disappeared into each of their mouths, and Viktor acts first. He holds Yuri as he lovingly kisses him over and over. Yuri runs his hand down the side of Viktor's face, and smiles through the kisses. Suddenly, they hear a snotty voice spit, "Excuuuse me, PDA isn't appreciated here... especially _homosexual_ PDA."

The men turn to look at the woman behind them who might as well be the definition of ' _fake'_ and ' _plastic surgery'_. She has a Gucci bag slung over arm and she annoyingly chews her gum. "The door's over there." The lady points to the exit and impatiently taps her foot.

Yuri groans, obviously ticked. "In your dreams, lady." He gently takes Viktor's head in his hands and continues where they left off. The woman pokes Yuri in the back and he immediately whips around. "I said _screw off_." he growls. "Leave us the heck alone."

She sighs and clip-clops with her six-inch heels over to the front desk to complain.

"Yuri, EAT!" Viktor commands, laughing.

Yuri smiles. "Why?"

"Because I think we're about to be told by the manager."

Yuri does as he's told and fills his face along with Viktor. They both look like pigs, stuffing their faces with food. And, soon enough, the manager promenades over to the dining couple. "You _do_ know we have a policy here about Public Display of-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri cuts him off, triggering Viktor into a fit off childish giggling. "F*** that. Thanks for your food though. Trés good."

The manager easily loses his patience and orders them to leave the restaurant. Viktor pays the bill after snagging both of their desserts, and Yuri flips off the manager on the way out. They hop into Viktor's _Maybach Exelero_ and zoom off to the Nikiforov residence, leaving the fuming manager in the dust. They laugh it off as they eat their savory cake and créme brulées in the bathtub. DON'T FREAK OUT JUST YET, KIDS: they're fully-dressed and all that shit, okay?

Yuri's drunkenness seems to gradually wear off throughout the night, and him and Viktor thoroughly enjoy cuddling during a romantic movie. Yuri rests in between Viktor's arms under some fat, comfy covers in the basement.

"Are you having a good night yet, Yuri?" Viktor whispers.

Yuri kisses him on the cheek. "It was _magical._ "

Viktor laughs and wraps the blanket together around them. The movie ends and Viktor grabs sleeping bags for the both of them. In the meantime, Yuri texts his mom: _I'm at Viktor's for the night. Love you._

A huge sleeping bag hits Yuri on the back and he screams. Viktor chuckles as his boyfriend says, "You scared me!"

Yuri smiles and sits down next to Viktor, laying out his sleeping bag. The two men get comfortable beside each other and talk in the dark, their faces on their pillows.

"I love you so much..." Viktor whispers.

"I love you too, Viktor..."

They embrace in the darkness, kissing, laughing, and talking off and on. When they're finally tired and ready to crash, Viktor mumbles, "Night, Yuri."

"Night, love."


	21. Come To Me

**_Tuesday Evening_**

Viktor leaves and Yuri is stuck in a tense atmosphere with his mom. It's quiet for a minute or so, which is endured through sipping their tea and looking someplace else. Then Mrs. Katsuki stands up and says, "I'm going out to do groceries, Yuri." Walking over to the front door, she mutters, "Night, Yuri." She must be feeling awfully weird, because it was only six o'clock. His mother gives him a small smile and she exits the home.

Yuri quickly stands up and rushes to the kitchen. _She's definitely not happy._ He snatches a new bottle of vodka and hears "PICK UP, YUUUURI~!" as he proceeds to open the alcohol. _Viktor, I... "PICK UP, YUUUURI~!"_ _...can't._ The young man puts his mouth against the opening and takes a good swig. He lets the phone ring itself out until Viktor gives up. Yuri drinks and drinks alone in the kitchen, but as soon as he hears Viktor calling again, he can't help but pick it up.

"Yuri! How are you?!" Viktor shouts through the phone. His voice sounds concerned as if he had been stressing ever since he left the Katsukis' home.

Yuri doesn't say a word.

"Yuri?!"

"I think she _does_ care." Yuri quietly mutters, how mouth right against the phone. "She doesn't want to be against us, but I know she's wishy-washy about it." He forcefully takes another drink of his vodka, and this catches Viktor's attention.

"Stop drinking, Yuri!" he yells, frustrated. "It doesn't solve anything."

"What then?!" Yuri screams. "Do I have to hide our love now? The last thing I want is to have to be secret with you!"

Viktor is quiet, and then whispers, "Come to my house."

Yuri frowns. "How the...? Do you think that'd help our situation?!"

"Yuri, listen to me." Viktor's voice is low and soft... comforting. "Come to me. I promise everything will be fine."

Yuri Katsuki takes a glance over at the bottle in his sweaty hand. _"Come to me"..._ He hangs up on his boyfriend.

 _I... I'm coming, Viktor...!_

* * *

Viktor opens his front door to see a semi-dazed, red-faced Yuri. The first thing Viktor does is wrap his arms around his boyfriend in a nice, warm hug. "Oh, Yuri... my little pumpkin..."

Yuri sniffles. "...Vi-HIC!...tor!"

Viktor chuckles and kisses the top of Yuri's head. "I'm here." He lets him in and they sit together in Viktor's fancy bedroom. Viktor looks at his watch and asks, "Are you hungry get, Yuri?"

"Mm.. yeah!" he responds.

"Good. Cuz we're going out for dinner."

"Wait, what?!"

Viktor and Yuri arrive at a restaurant with some sort of fancy-ass name that neither of them could seem to pronounce correctly. They walk inside nonchalantly and ask for a table for two at the front desk.

Yuri, still konked by the alcohol earlier, can't help but act out of character. And honestly, Viktor is a bit worried for what Yuri might do at this high-class place tonight. He'd seen how weird Yuri acted last time: the time he smuggled alcohol into their pancake batter. Except... there HAD been one thing Viktor didn't tell Yuri...

* * *

 _ **One week ago**_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Yuri Katsuki." Viktor's mother said with a smile. "We hope you come back soon again!" Mr. Nikiforov happily nodded his approval, and then patted the young man on the back.

Yuri giggled. "I sure will~~"

Viktor laughed and brought his friend downstairs to his bedroom. Yuri jumped onto Viktor's bed and curled up into a ball. "Look, Vicchan~ I'm a little dumpling!"

Viktor sits next to him and flirtatiously bops his nose with his delicate fingertip. "You're an _adorable_ dumpling, Yuri..." Then Viktor said something he almost wished he could take back. "Can I have a _taste_...?"

Yuri looked at Viktor with his big brown eyes... and then burst out laughing. He sat up and leaned close to Viktor's face. He hiccuped, whispering, "You're all mine..." Yuri stood up and muttered, "I'm so _hoooot_ ~..." He began pulling off his t-shirt over his head and caught Viktor off-guard, causing his face to turn flaming red.

"Y-Yuri, not here!" He grabbed Yuri's shirt from off his bedroom floor and put it back onto Yuri. Right once his shirt was on again, Yuri pounced onto Viktor, surprising him once again while wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. "Be my boyfriend, Viktor~~!" he sang.

Viktor smirked, his face flushed. "Anything good want, Yuri~" _I'm not sure where this will go, but this is awfully fun._

His Japanese friend giggled and played with Viktor's silver hair. "Can I sleep here...? With _you_?"

"Sure, Yuri."

"Can I kiss you?"

Viktor immediately lost his train of thought and stuttered, "Y-Yes-"

Yuri's lips came flying toward Viktor's, and their mouths connected perfectly, just as if they were yin and yang.

Viktor kissed him back and stroked Yuri's thick black hair. "Do you promise?" he asked Yuri.

Yuri peered into Viktor's eyes. "Promise what?"

"To wait for me."

Yuri smiled widely and snuggled against Viktor's chest. "Yes~"

* * *

Viktor tries not to laugh, remembering that eventful night. It's a good thing he hasn't told Yuri.

Viktor and Yuri sit down at a table with topped-up cups set out, and they start looking at the menu. "Order whatever you'd like, Yuri~" he chants.

Yuri smiles as he surfs through the countless options. "What're _you_ getting?"

"I was thinking of having-"

"-Me?" Yuri finishes with a cute smirk.

Viktor nearly chokes on his water and laughs uncontrollably. "Not today, Yuri...!"

Yuri pouts and raises his eyebrows playfully. "Alriiiiight~"

Viktor can't help but lean forward and gently caress Yuri's soft face. "But I'll think about it."

Yuri sticks out a teasing tongue at his date and then continues to look through the menu. They finally decide as the waiter comes to take their orders. Once they finish telling the man their order, Viktor begins flirting with poor, unsuspecting Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri is eating his shrimp, one currently hanging out of his mouth, when Viktor dives across the table and bites the end of it, their faces centimeters away. Yuri smirks and sucks the shrimp into his mouth and keeps his head in place, right near Viktor's. The Russian man slowly backs away, feeling incredibly aroused by drunk Yuri.

Viktor eats his hot spaghetti, delicately twirling his fork around the noodles, and then eating them off.

"Can I have a taste?" Yuri mumbles.

Viktor laughs. Then he thinks: _That sounds awfully familiar._ He remembers the kiss he shared with Yuri the night they got drunk on pancakes. _Oh right._ "Of course, my love~" he answers.

Yuri leans into Viktor's space and they suck on different ends of the same noodle, just like in _Lady and the Tramp_. Their lips meet after the noodle has disappeared into each of their mouths, and Viktor acts first. He holds Yuri as he lovingly kisses him over and over. Yuri runs his hand down the side of Viktor's face, and smiles through the kisses. Suddenly, they hear a snotty voice spit, "Excuuuse me, PDA isn't appreciated here... especially _homosexual_ PDA."

The men turn to look at the woman behind them who might as well be the definition of ' _fake'_ and ' _plastic surgery'_. She has a Gucci bag slung over arm and she annoyingly chews her gum. "The door's over there." The lady points to the exit and impatiently taps her foot.

Yuri groans, obviously ticked. "In your dreams, lady." He gently takes Viktor's head in his hands and continues where they left off. The woman pokes Yuri in the back and he immediately whips around. "I said _screw off_." he growls. "Leave us the heck alone."

She sighs and clip-clops with her six-inch heels over to the front desk to complain.

"Yuri, EAT!" Viktor commands, laughing.

Yuri smiles. "Why?"

"Because I think we're about to be told by the manager."

Yuri does as he's told and fills his face along with Viktor. They both look like pigs, stuffing their faces with food. And, soon enough, the manager promenades over to the dining couple. "You _do_ know we have a policy here about Public Display of-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri cuts him off, triggering Viktor into a fit off childish giggling. "F*** that. Thanks for your food though. Trés good."

The manager easily loses his patience and orders them to leave the restaurant. Viktor pays the bill after snagging both of their desserts, and Yuri flips off the manager on the way out. They hop into Viktor's _Maybach Exelero_ and zoom off to the Nikiforov residence, leaving the fuming manager in the dust. They laugh it off as they eat their savory cake and créme brulées in the bathtub. DON'T FREAK OUT JUST YET, KIDS: they're fully-dressed and all that shit, okay?

Yuri's drunkenness seems to gradually wear off throughout the night, and him and Viktor thoroughly enjoy cuddling during a romantic movie. Yuri rests in between Viktor's arms under some fat, comfy covers in the basement.

"Are you having a good night yet, Yuri?" Viktor whispers.

Yuri kisses him on the cheek. "It was _magical._ "

Viktor laughs and wraps the blanket together around them. The movie ends and Viktor grabs sleeping bags for the both of them. In the meantime, Yuri texts his mom: _I'm at Viktor's for the night. Love you._

A huge sleeping bag hits Yuri on the back and he screams. Viktor chuckles as his boyfriend says, "You scared me!"

Yuri smiles and sits down next to Viktor, laying out his sleeping bag. The two men get comfortable beside each other and talk in the dark, their faces on their pillows.

"I love you so much..." Viktor whispers.

"I love you too, Viktor..."

They embrace in the darkness, kissing, laughing, and talking off and on. When they're finally tired and ready to crash, Viktor mumbles, "Night, Yuri."

"Night, love."


	22. The Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note: YAY finally a longer chapter XD Enjoy~**

* * *

Rows of lined-up chairs. Everyone smiling brightly. Beautiful flower petals being thrown into the air. It was literally heaven.

Yuri walks down the aisle, looking over at his emotional father beside him. Then he gazes ahead at the most gorgeous and precious man he knows: his Viktor Nikiforov. Grinning from ear-to-ear next to his fiancé was his Thai best friend, Phichit, trying to hold back happy tears but clearly failing. Yuri Plisetsky, who can't help but give Groom Number Two a small smile, and Otabek Altin, who shows a proud thumbs-up, both accompany Phichit wearing the same fancy tuxedos with blue flowers pinned to their jackets. Yuri Katsuki fights back his tears as he goes to stand across his soon-to-be husband. The silver-haired Russian stares warmly into his love's brown eyes, fully displaying his feelings just with his beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

Yuri glances back at the audience, and front-row-center are his closest friends and family. As he swims through the happy faces in the crowd for a quick moment, he comes across a young woman sobbing into the palms of her hands. It was as if she felt his eyes on her, and she slowly raises her head to reveal a tear-stained face, mascara dripping from the corner of her eyes. _Kuroki Rai._ Yuri whips around to face Viktor, but he's gone. His voice chokes up as he shouts, "Viktor?!" He frantically looks to where the groomsmen were standing. They've disappeared too. And soon enough, everyone in the beautifully-decorated church are out of sight. Except for the crying woman.

"Why…?" she sobs. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroki stands up from the empty rows of chairs and begins walking towards Yuri. "You're a liar!" she shouts. "You never loved me, did you, Yuri Katsuki? Or should I say Yuri _Nikiforov_?"

Yuri springs up from the floor, his heart racing and his sleeping bag wet with sweat. He immediately checks his surroundings: Beside him is Viktor Nikiforov, sleeping soundly, and he remembers sleeping over in the Nikiforovs' basement. This gives him a sense of relief and he rests his head back onto his pillow. _But a WEDDING?!_ he thinks. _And Kuroki Rai?!_ He still tries to calm his pounding mind before dozing off again, and he decides to pull out his phone.

 _Inbox (1)_

 _You free?_ / **Kuroki Rai** / _Yesterday 8:22pm_

* * *

Yuri's heart jumps and he quickly opens up the message.

* * *

 _Hi Yuri, it's me again. Kuroki._

 _Are you free anytime this week? I'm trying to keep my schedule as open as I can so we can finally have a chance to hang out._

 _I miss you._

 _Love, Kuroki._

* * *

Yuri hesitates responding. _What will she think if I told her I'm dating Viktor now, the main host of the Hasetsu Host Club?_ He takes in a deep breath and sends an answer to Kuroki. Yuri lies down, puts his phone away, and falls back asleep next to his boyfriend.

* * *

"Yuuuuri~" a soft voice coos in his ear. "Wake up, pumpkin."

Yuri's eyes slowly open to see Viktor leaning over top of him, widely grinning. The surprise causes him to turn light red. Once Yuri crawls out of his sleeping bag, Viktor fixes his black, messy hair as Yuri brushes his own teeth.

Viktor looks at himself in the bathroom mirror with disdain. "My hair is absolutely _horrendous_ this morning." He pulls out a comb and brushes through it while Yuri checks his messages again. Kuroki hadn't gotten back to him yet. He glances over at Viktor, wondering if he should pass on what she asked him earlier. When Viktor is applying cherry lip balm to his lips, Yuri nudges him and says, "Viktor, you remember Kuroki Rai, right?"

Viktor puckers his lips for a moment to double-check his balm, and then responds, "The chic that always visited you in the Host Club?" He doesn't even take his eyes off his reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, the girl I was dating earlier."

"What does she want now?" Viktor mutters, sounding quite disinterested in business with Yuri's previous lover.

Yuri sighs and brings himself to say, "I told her I'm breaking up with her to date you."

Viktor's eyes meet Yuri's as he turns around. "That's great, Yuri. It's good for her to know rather than her being lied to."

The two men head upstairs for breakfast, and even though Viktor seemed to let the whole Kuroki situation past easily, it didn't work the same way for Yuri. He kept worrying about what she'd think after finding out that he's with Viktor. Plus, she even assumed him and Viktor flirted at the end-of-the-year celebration party, and was mistaken. But this time it was for real. Yuri lets out deep breaths here and there, and it catches Viktor's attention quickly.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" he gently asks, cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands from across the dining room table. "You seem upset."

Yuri blushes and assures him that "Really, it's nothing", and he proceeds to eat his breakfast. Viktor keeps a close watch on him, suspiciously raising an eyebrow as he takes a bite of his toast. Yuri tries breaking the awkward silence by saying, "What do you wanna do today?"

The Russian man swallows his bite and answers, "Mom left a list of errands for me to do. You're welcome to join too, if you'd like."

"Sure," Yuri replies. "Sounds like fun!"

Viktor chuckles in response. "It'll be a great chance for us to bond, Yuri~"

"Of course it will." the Japanese man smirks, rolling his eyes, and then takes a sip of his coffee.

The smile Viktor is shining on Yuri like the Sun itself suddenly stops when his face drops in concern. "Yuri, your-"

"My what?!" Yuri worriedly asks, checking himself over, feeling self-conscious.

Viktor scans Yuri's round face with a troubled frown, slowly closing in on him. "Your face… has something on it…"

"I don't remember having-" And that's when Yuri tastes fruity, cherry lip balm for a brief second. Viktor sits back down comfortably with a satisfied grin smeared onto his face. _He just kissed…!_ Yuri thinks to himself. _Oh… Right. I guess that's normal for couples to do. I keep forgetting…_ Honestly, he still couldn't really believe he was dating someone. Especially someone like Viktor. _Kuroki seemed to go by fast, but with Viktor… it's already felt like a lifetime of being happy. And we still have all the time in the world to spend with each other-_

"Yuri!"

The poor freshman nearly jumps out of his skin and squeaks out a "What?!".

Viktor warmly grins and whispers, "I love you."

 ***sings*** _ **I kissed a booooy and I liked iiiit~ The taste of his cherry chapstick~ XD**_

His heart flutters as he's filled with pure happiness. "Me too…" he mutters back, wearing a dazed, gleeful smile. "I-I meant I love _you_ , not me…!" Viktor laughs and nods his head to show he understands.

Yuri internally groans for humiliating himself again, and Viktor interrupts Yuri's self-criticism and says, "So anyways, I guess we should get to work with the errands Mom gave us - I mean, me - to do." He rapidly fetches the list and reads some of the tasks out loud. Yuri snickers and thinks, _Isn't this just going to be a fun day._

"Alright, the first thing on the list is _Dishes_." Viktor announces with a groan, then shooting Yuri a bummed-out look.

"It's okay, I can do it-" Yuri is immediately cut off by Viktor.

"No, Yuri, you're just trying to be nice and responsible. I'll suck it up. It was my job to start with, after all."

The two men look at each other with such care and passion, and something is exchanged between them in only a couple of seconds. "Let's do it _together_."

 **Literally two minutes later:**

"EW I JUST TOUCHED SOMETHING SQUISHY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS!" Viktor shouts across the house, clearly grossed out. Yuri pretends to hurl as he continues drying the dishes Viktor washes. "YURI, YOU'RE ONE LUCKY PIECE OF-"

Soon after that was all done and over with, the next chore was to buy groceries. Viktor chuckles like he's the Devil himself and he grabs his mother's wallet she left out on the counter for him. "Now THIS is going to be fun, Yuri."

They go to the grocery store toute-suite and start searching for the ingredients. Viktor and Yuri might as well be on the Amazing Race: they're intensely planning and organizing how to complete their challenges as quick and successful as possible.

Viktor opens up the folded list as if it was the next clue, and he reads: "One bunch of lettuce! I'll get it! You get the two packages of ground beef!" Yuri nods and rushes off to the meat section as Viktor runs to the vegetable section, wheeling the cart around like it was a sports car. They both snatch what they need and then meet up in a flash. Viktor says, "Two loaves of bread, one bag of apples, and ice cream - any flavor!"

"I've got the bread!" Yuri answers with determination he didn't know he had before.

Viktor nods his approval. "And I'll grab the apples. We'll meet up in the ice cream aisle?"

"Yep!" The couple dashes off into two opposite directions, Viktor almost running someone over with the toppling cart.

Yuri reaches the bread aisle quickly, grabbing two loaves and twirling around to head to the row with the ice cream, where he and Viktor planned to meet up. As he's whipping around the corner, he slams right into someone, and both him and the other person go crashing to the floor. His hip bone painfully rams into the hard ground and he winces. Yuri looks at the young lady, who looks as delicate as glass, wearing a straw sun hat and a long, yellow summer dress. "I'm so sorry, Miss!" he says and scrambles to his feet to help her up. Once he crouches over her and offers her his hand, his heart pans, realizing who she is. "Kuroki?!"

She grabs her groceries from off the floor and takes his hand gratefully, and with a small smile. Yuri lifts her to her feet and doesn't meet her gaze right away. _Did she see the message yet?_ As if she'd just read his mind, she mutters, "I read your email, Yuri." He looks up at her and she continues. "I understand. Don't worry so much about it."

"A-are you sure?" Yuri replies with an uncertain stutter.

She giggles and smiles sadly. "If you've found someone else, I'm sure we weren't meant to be in the first place."

 _Weren't meant to…_ "Kuroki, you are _amazing_ , and don't forget that. It just… doesn't work out on my side of things."

She nods and glances past his shoulder to avoid uncomfortable eye contact. Then her face falls. Viktor is standing halfway down the same aisle, smiling, so proud of his dear boyfriend. When Yuri turns around, Viktor forms a heart with his hands, mouthing "Love you". Kuroki blinks away and whispers, "See you later, Yuri. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Bye, Kuroki…!" he calls after her, feeling a sharp pain of guilt in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt that way because everything between him and Kuroki had been worked out and understood.

"Yuuuuri~" Viktor woos, wrapping his arms around Yuri and then kissing his cheek lovingly. "Are you human?"

Yuri frowns and turns his head to gaze at Viktor. "What do you mean?"

"Are you an angel, Yuri?"

Yuri looks up to the ceiling, face flushed, and he mutters, "No, Viktor. I'm not an angel."

Viktor pouts over his boyfriend's shoulder and whispers, "Stop lyiiiiiing, pumpkin~ You're here to guard me from evils, aren't you?"

"I'm here to find some _ice cream_ , Viktor."

The Russian man fakes emotional pain and crumbles to the floor. "A wolf in sheep's clothing…!" He acts as if he was in a Shakespeare play and points a shaky finger at Yuri, mumbling, "T-this man… is no savior. In fact…" He takes in a deep breath and chokes out, "...he's the Devil in disguise." Viktor pauses for dramatic effect and turns his head to look at Yuri, so-called Devil. He slowly closes his eyes and replicates real tears.

 _He's really attracting a crowd here…_ Yuri thinks as he notices people inching closer, some even with their phones out. All of a sudden, he hears a grunt, and it's Viktor trying to get his attention. "Play along!" he whispers.

Yuri rolls his eyes, amused, and then dramatically gets into character. He confidently proclaims, "You thought you could _escape_ , old man? How stupid humankind really is."

Viktor sobs and shrivels up into a ball, pained. "All I wanted… was to make my son happy…!"

"And you deserve punishment for summoning such demons for help. You will face my wrath, human!" he roars and grabs their loaf of bread, hurling it at the supposed 'helpless' man. Viktor pretends to be swept away by the agonizing pound of the loaf, and doesn't move. Doesn't even flinch. He was dead.

The small audience applauses, some laughing, some smiling in amusement. Viktor stands up and dusts himself off, grabbing the loaf of broad and then nodding his thanks to the people. He holds Yuri's hand and they bow together. "Bravo, my Yuri~" he chants and delicately kisses his date's hand. Yuri's face heats up and he resists the urge to kiss him back on the cheek. The thought of PDA concerning him and Viktor made him nervous. If he only knew what all happened last night at the restaurant. Then he'd _really_ want to hurl.

Instead, they choose a gallon of tasty Neapolitan ice cream and buy their food at the checkout. Yuri rests his head on Viktor's shoulder as they head to the _Maybach Exelero_ together. "Next on the list is…?"

Viktor unfolds the paper and laughs. "Oh hohhh. You're gonna have to thank my mom for this one."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for following through this far! I really appreciate all of you guys reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this fanfiction! It means so much~~ :)**

 **P.S. If you're interested, I published an after-marriage YOI fanfiction called _"Ice Daddy and Mommy"_. Thank youuuu~~!**


	23. Yuri's In Charge

"VIKTOR, DON'T-"

The huge bag of flour tips its contents into the measuring cup and Yuri runs for cover when the avalanche comes down. Flour is absolutely EVERYWHERE in the kitchen, covering not only Viktor's poor, posh face and hair, but also his shirt, the counter, and the floor.

Viktor's eyes are tightly shut and his lips pursed. His boyfriend slowly creeps up on him, and Viktor, as much as he'd like to ask what the HECK Yuri was doing, he violently shakes his head to get the flour to come off.

A cloth wraps around from behind Viktor and covers his face. Then Yuri softly brushes off the flour. "You're welcome~" he laughs.

The Russian smirks and playfully licks one of Yuri's fingertips, which makes the poor kid jump so high he could've hit the ceiling. The tables turn when Yuri uses the cloth as a blindfold.

"Oh, _shit_ , Yuuuuri." Viktor chuckles. "You're a naughty one~"

"You listen to _me_ now, Mr. Nikiforov," he commands, trying to keep a straight face.

"Whatever you need, Master."

A burst of Yuri's laughter interrupts the scene and causes Viktor to lose it, too. And thank goodness no one else is home, because afterwards Yuri went into a huge giggle fit. Why, you ask? Well, he only innocently put a small handful into Viktor's mouth. Which, yeah, made Viktor spurt the flour out everywhere.

"Come with me, I'm moving you somewhere else." Yuri tells his boyfriend.

As he gently pushes Viktor to a chair in the dining room, Viktor mumbles, "I'm scared."

"Be patient, Vicchan~"

The edge of Viktor's mouth curls up in amusement. "What did you just-"

"IT'S NOTHIING!" Face bright red, Yuri nervously sits Viktor down. "Alright, I'm going to tell you a little story first."

Viktor rests his head back and nods with a smile.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy looking for a place to study in his school. He mistook a music room for an empty one, and that's how he met the love of his life."

"It already sounds a lot like someone I know, Yuri." Viktor mutters.

"And the boy thought he was just introduced to Hollywood stars, when really, they were just some hot guys from his school."

"I think I know where this is going."

"Shhh, I'm not done yet!" Yuri says, mischievously grinning. "He broke a really expensive thing there and had to work with them to pay it back. He sort of clashed with the main host though."

Viktor's eyebrows crease in confusion.

"They got into a little fight one night and didn't get along again until a bit later. But, eventually… bit by bit… they learned more about each other and learned more about how to _care_ for each other."

Viktor smiles, feeling awfully nostalgic.

"And on one beautiful day on the beach, the main host made a move on the boy and asked him out. He might not know it, but it made the boy's day unimaginable and entirely magical."

Viktor sits on the chair with a head-over-heels expression written all over his face. "Oh, Yuri…"

"This same boy just went grocery shopping with his new boyfriend. Little did his date know, he took a peek at their To Do list and looked at the last one already."

Viktor laughs with a wince. "Oh no."

Yuri takes the paper out and reads: " _Do something fun with Yuri. Examples: go swimming, eat icecream,_ and, crossed out is _kiss_ , with a winky-face."

Viktor shrivels his head back and turns the other way to avoid Yuri's lips. His boyfriend lauhs and gently turns his face back and is going in for a steal when they suddenly hear: "VITYAAAA!"

"Oh, it's our Russian Fairy." Viktor says, fully recognizing the ringtone from his phone. "Can you pick it up for me, Yuri?"

Yuri giggles, pulling the phone from Viktor's pocket and says, "Hello? It's Yuri Katsuki speaking."

"What's Pork Cutlet doing, answering another man's phone?!" Russian Yuri screams.

"He's busy right now, that's all." Yuri assures, smiling at blinded Viktor.

"Are you two hanging out?!"

Yuri shrugs. "You could say so, yeah."

Anyone could hear Yuri Plisetsky's dissatisfaction and disgust through his voice as he responds, "Whatever. What I called _Viktor_ for was to ask him about a video I found online."

"Yes, go on…"

Yurio immediately loses it and snaps, "DON'T YOU EVEN _TRY_ ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE AN ANIMAL, YOU FAT PIG!"

Viktor chuckles from behind the blindfold.

" _Go ahead_ , my ASS…" Yuri Plisetsky mutters under his breath. "Eat shit, you little-"

"YES, Yurio?" Viktor shouts.

"Ohhh, my dear, fellow Russian." he dully responds. "Why the HECK are you hanging out with little piggy here when you could be doing WORTHWHILE THINGS?!"

"What do you need?"

"There's a video online, and you and Pork Cutlet are in it. You know how I hate getting trash on my home feed."

Viktor grins. "Oh, is it from the grocery store?"

Russian Yuri groans. "It was so cringey that I lost my appetite."

Viktor can't help but laugh and ask, "Did you watch the whole thing?"

"Are you kidding?!" he shrieks into the phone. "I barely got through the first TEN SECONDS!"

"Could you be a dear and send it to me, Yurio~?"

A loud, irritated grunt is heard from the other line, and then a submissive, "Fine."

The phone lets out a long, pained beep, and Yuri says, "He hung up."

"He's sending it." Viktor insists. And sure enough, they hear a little ping and it's Yuri Plisetsky: _Here's the link. Now stop being an IDIOT and avoid the freaking kid!_

Yuri clicks on the link and it brings them to a video titled "Adorable Couple Act in Grocery Store". He takes off the cloth around Viktor's eyes and kisses him on the nose before playing the video. Someone from the crowd had gotten a perfect angle and included the entire improvised act. The ending had caught a glimpse of Viktor inaudibly muttering to Yuri and then he kissed his partner's hand. There were already a decent amount of likes on the clip, the main bunch of them probably coming from the shipping. They scroll down to see several of the comments left behind.

Viktor chuckles before saying, " _Get a room._ Can you guess who left that comment?"

"Don't tell me it was Yurio."

The silver-haired man smirks. "Our little Russian Fairy lied to us. He DID see the whole video…" All of a sudden, his face lights up and he shouts, "LET'S GO AND VISIT-"

Yuri immediately yells, "THE COOKIES, REMEMBER?!"

Viktor glances back at the flour-covered countertop in the kitchen. "Totally forgot about those."

The two men rush over to the mixing bowl and Yuri quickly throws in more ingredients while Viktor cleans up all the flour in the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the cookies are all ready to go into the oven. Each man grabs one tray each and puts it onto a steaming rack.

Viktor shimmies close to Yuri and whispers, "Now, for that last chore…" He perks up Yuri's chin and dives in.

* * *

 **Author's Note: AUGH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT X'D Hope you enjoyed~~**


	24. Mistaken

_**Thursday**_

"You're spending an awful lot of time with this Viktor Nikiforov, aren't you, Yuri?" his mother mutters as she switches TV channels.

Yuri frowns. "I thought you liked people who came to visit and enjoy the onsen…"

Mrs. Katsuki sighs and looks up at her son next to her. "I'm just a little bit unsure with you dating men so early. What if you're just going through a phase, honey?"

The Japanese man groans and dully replies, "It's not a phase! I know it isn't." He escapes the awkward conversation by wandering to his room, fixing his hair for when Viktor shows up.

"JUST BE CAREFUL, YURI!" he hears his mom yell from the living room, and across the ENTIRE neighbourhood. Yuri rolls his eyes and continues adjusting his locks in the mirror until he suddenly hears soft knocking on the front door. He dashes over and opens it immediately.

Viktor brightly smiles at Yuri. "Heyyy~! Are you ready to head out?"

"I sure am!" he responds, vigorously nodding his head. His face gradually turns red as they wave off Mrs. Katsuki and walk to the onsen. _I hope I'm ready for this._

"What an experience this will be~~" Viktor murmurs as they undress in separate rooms and wrap a towel around themselves. They shuffle out of the changerooms and make their way towards the empty spring that Yuri tends to lounge around in when he has the time.

Viktor steps into the steamy water first, slowly moving further into it, and then having to remove his towel and put it to the side. Yuri nervously looks away in another direction, waiting for his boyfriend to be further into the foggy, hot water. "It's all good." Viktor says with a smile, letting him know he's 'concealed'.

Yuri swallows and cautiously places a foot into the hot spring. He glances up to see Viktor keeping an eye on him. "Can you… uhm… not watch me, Viktor…?" Yuri mumbles, staring down at the water.

Viktor breaks out of his daze and exclaims, "Right…!"

After taking off his towel, Yuri proceeds to wade into the onsen with ease. He wanders over to where Viktor is hanging out and rests his elbows on the side.

Viktor closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. "This hot spring is fantastic, Yuri."

Yuri nods with a satisfied grin. _Thank goodness he likes it!_

"How often do you go in here?" Viktor asks his boyfriend.

He shrugs and replies, "As often as I need to relax. And I especially like this one because it's more of a private hot spring."

"Do you want to learn a little something, Yuri?"

The freshman raises an eyebrow uncertainly and looks at the Russian next to him. "Sure?"

Viktor chuckles and gently grabs hold of Yuri's bare shoulders, using them to steer him a bit further from the wall.

 _What's he planning?! I can't read him right now!_

"To have proper form is a necessity, my dear Yuri…"

Yuri's voice chokes up as his heart beats faster. "H...huh?!"

"It's important to know exactly what you're doing…" the crisp voice continues behind him.

The Japanese man takes in a shaky breath. "Viktor, what are you-"

"...in volleyball."

Yuri suddenly frowns, confused. "Wait...what?"

Viktor mischievously grins. "Just in case you're up for another game of beach volleyball! You'll want to be aware of your stance."

He smirks and turns a little red. "I'm up for it _anyday_."

Viktor smirks and turns Yuri's chin towards him. The Russian man gazes at his boyfriend's lips and gently rubs his thumb against them. Yuri gazes into the ocean-blue eyes in front of him and waits… Waits for the cherry lip balm. Viktor slowly moves closer, his eyelids fluttering closed. The couple is so near to each other, only a centimeter apart, and only a few seconds away from a beautiful moment. Right as Yuri senses Viktor's breathing, they both hear: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

They whip around to see a short, plump woman looking completely out of her mind. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_?!" she shrieks again.

Yuri groans. "Mom-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES ANYMORE!" Mrs. Katsuki screams, and turns to Viktor. "Get out of Yutopia. _Right now_."

 _What lies?_ Both men wonder. _About loving him with all my heart?_

Viktor pleadingly looks at Yuri's mother. "Mrs. Katsuki, I'm sure you're mistaken-"

"Oh hohhh…!" she chuckles. "I most certainly am _not._ " Yuri winces, waiting for her big speech. "You can't expect that since you're such a _pretty boy_ that you can steal my son's innocent heart! I always knew you were trouble!"

Yuri furiously glares at his mom and grabs hold of Viktor's head and surprises _not only_ his mother, but also his boyfriend, by giving him a huge kiss. Once he lets go, he shouts, "YOU CALL _THIS_ FAKE LOVE?!" Viktor's face flames red and he looks down into the steamy water, obviously amused and completely smitten.

Mrs. Katsuki, flaring her nostrils and clenching her fists, mutters: "You disgust me. Both of you."

 _I thought you said 'love was love'..._ Viktor thinks to himself, disappointed with what she's saying now.

"Viktor Nikiforov." Yuri's mother sternly says. "Get out. Now." She gives him a firm look using her dagger-shooting eyes. Next, Viktor locks eyes with Yuri, which easily tells his Japanese boyfriend: "We'll make it work." Then the Russian man wades back to the other side and grabs his towel to cover himself up. As much as he'd like to look back at Yuri, he doesn't dare, considering how furious Mrs. Katsuki looks. He's afraid she'd murder him.

"And Yuri?" the woman continues. "You're grounded."

 _What?!_ "Mom, you don't understand!" he shouts at her.

"Get out of the onsen and go to your room."

Yuri's mouth shuts, his eyebrows furrowed angrily, and he does as his mother says.

Once Yuri gets to his room, he immediately pulls out his phone and texts Viktor.

 _ **I'm grounded. Let's meet tomorrow at the beach. 10am.**_

* * *

Not even five minutes after Yuri sent the text, he gets this response:

 _ **Okay, pumpkin. Love you.**_

* * *

Yuri takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales. _Why? Why does Mom hate us together?_

 _ **Love you too. Don't forget about tomorrow.**_

* * *

Viktor quickly answers:

 _ **How could I? ^^**_

* * *

The freshman softly laughs, but then his heart sinks. _We're going to have to be secret about everything now. All of our feelings. Every date. Every kiss._

 _ **Miss you so much.**_

* * *

All of a sudden, Yuri's bedroom door flies open and his mother demands him to give her his phone.

"What?!" Yuri shouts in frustration. "Why?!"

His mom only holds out her hand.

He angrily slaps his phone into her hand and then curls up into a sad, little ball on his bed. Just as he thinks his mom is going to leave, she mumbles, "I only want the best for you, Yuri."

Yuri doesn't answer her and stays how he is... an adorable, teary-eyed dumpling.

She whispers, "Love you", and then closes the door. But Yuri Katsuki didn't want to hear that from his mother. He just wanted it to come from the lips of the man he loved with his whole being... Viktor Nikiforov.


	25. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note: OH MY, WHAT A BIG-ASS LAG FOR UPDATING. I'M SO SORRY. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE. PLEASE ENJOY A CHAPTER FULL OF HAPPINESS TO CURE ANY DEPRESSION.**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

Yuri grabs his breakfast and runs out the door, heading towards where Viktor should be waiting for him. He had been thinking about his Russian boyfriend the whole night last night, and all he was anticipating was the meet-up at the beach today. Yuri Katsuki runs as fast as his legs allow him to, and he reaches the beach quicker than he thought he would. When he sees a tall man with silver-hair, he rushes even more. "VIKTOR!" he shouts, waving and smiling.

Viktor laughs and waves back. Once the both of them are arms-reach away, Yuri jumps and Viktor grabs hold of his waist, lifting him up and spinning him in a circle. " _Yuri!_ " He lets Yuri down onto the sand and whispers, "I missed you so much last night."

The Japanese freshman laughs softly and replies, "Not as much as I missed you."

"I bet you you're wrong."

Playfully glaring, Yuri kicks sand at him and dashes off to the edge of the water. Viktor runs after him and quickly sweeps Yuri off of his feet, carrying him as if he himself were the groom and Yuri was the bride. "I love you…" he lovingly murmurs into Yuri's ear, who smiles in return.

Yuri and Viktor walk together, fingers intertwined with each others. "I feel like Juliet." says Yuri. "...And you're Romeo."

Viktor chuckles and bumps hips with Yuri. "Only _we_ have a happy ending." His boyfriend immediately burns red. "...Do you want me to visit you every day, here on the beach?" Viktor asks.

Yuri hums to himself as he thinks. "...No. My mom will get suspicious. You don't even know how much I had to cover up just to come here."

"Hm." Viktor looks up at the clouds in the sky, and then his face brightens once an idea comes to mind. "We could meet somewhere new every day, and sometimes we can have sleepovers, or I could come visit you secretly at night, or-"

Yuri's laughter interrupts his boyfriend's speech. "Sounds great, Viktor. Only, I forgot to tell you that Mom took away my phone."

He gawks at Yuri and immediately groans afterwards. "Whyyyyyyy?!"

Yuri shrugs and mumbles, "She's just really paranoid."

"...Shit…" Viktor mutters under his breath. "Are you okay with doing it the old-fashioned way?!"

Yuri giggles. "You mean sending handwritten letters to each other?"

"Yeah!"

The freshman shakes his head with a wide grin spread across his face. "You're funny, Viktor."

Russian senior Viktor Nikiforov looks incredibly shocked. "What's so bad about using the letter system?!"

"It's just funny." Yuri smiles warmly up at Viktor. "How would we get them to each other anyways?"

"Uhmmm… The mailman?"

"And that would arrive how soon at our houses?"

"About a day or two."

"Exactly." Yuri says, kicking up sand into the air as they stroll around on the beach. "It's a bit inconvenient for time."

Viktor moans in utter disappointment. "Come on."

"Do you have a roof?" Yuri asks, a glint shining in his eye.

"Is that even a question?! YES!"

Yuri Katsuki smugly grins. "Do you have binoculars?"

Viktor spews out laughter and nearly chokes on his spit. "And you thought _my_ plan was ridiculous!"

"I was being sarcastic, Viktor!"

His boyfriend teasingly uses his hands to imitate binoculars and puts them in front of his eyes. "Low-key Stalking 101. Note: Use a roof to successfully keep an eye on your special someone."

Yuri lightly punches Viktor in the shoulder and changes the topic. "It's too bad that Yutopia is the only place with hot springs in Hasetsu."

"I agree!" Viktor responds, pouting. "I could really go for another soak."

"Do you want to go and-"

"Heyyyy, lovebirds." The couple frantically looks up to see Jean-Jacques Leroy with his girlfriend Isabella Yang flirtatiously hanging over his shoulder. The Canadian man chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "No need to freak out…! It's just me and Is." His Asian girlfriend giggles and playfully pinches his cheek. _Ouch, that couldn't have felt good._

"G-great weather for the beach, isn't it?" Viktor stammers, trying his hardest to act like his usual self.

Completely ignoring what Viktor said, JJ bluntly asks, "When did _you guys_ start dating?" _Way to get straight to the point._

Yuri awkwardly chuckles and mumbles, "About a week or two ago…"

Jean-Jacques looks Yuri up and down for a moment, the mysterious smirk on his face slightly worrying Isabella Yang. "I have to admit… I knew Viktor would end up dating a man sometime in his life…"

Viktor looks totally shocked, almost embarrassed that it was so obvious.

"However…" he continues. "I never would have guessed you'd be interested in somebody like Yuri Katsuki."

"You two are so cute~" Isabella chants. She leans forward to tap the tip of Viktor's nose with her delicate, fake fingernail. The Russian man dodges it and forces a smile.

"Well, we should be off now." Viktor says for Yuri, reading his inner begging. JJ nods them off and continues to head to the water to swim with his model-worthy girlfriend.

Yuri lets out a heavy breath right as they're about ten feet from Jean and Isabella.

 _He's so cute,_ Viktor thinks, the edge of his lip curling up in amusement. "How about I bring you someplace?" he says to Yuri.

Viktor's boyfriend smiles. "And where would that be?"

He shrugs. "Somewhere fun."

"How vague."

* * *

Viktor promenades into the little shop, snapping his fingers and singing "Ice, Ice, Baby" at the top of his lungs. Yuri struggles to keep in his laughter. "Ice cream~!" he suddenly chants, excitedly clapping his hands. "Ice cream is next to Pork Cutlet Bowl on my favorites list!"

Viktor smirks and sinks a hand into Yuri's as they walk up to the front counter. "There're so many types here… Which one are you getting, Yuri?"

"I was thinking strawberry."

The Russian man looks pleasantly shocked at hearing this. "Strawberry? I thought for sure you'd choose Nutella!"

Yuri is utterly bemused. " _Nutella_ …"

 _Viktor [EXE] has stopped working._

A moment later, it seems to click. "Riiiiight!" Viktor responds. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your hazelnut allergy!" He tries to make it up by smothering Yuri with kisses, but the Japanese man squirms out, giggling and telling him in a hushed voice: "We should probably order before the employees murder us for unwanted noise and PDA!"

Immediately Viktor turns to the person at the counter who, as Yuri said, is _so done_ with everything. "Yes," he clears his throat. "Three scoops of strawberry ice cream. And in a bowl, please. Also, three scoops of mint chocolate chip in a bowl. Thank you."

Once the employee leaves to prepare the ice cream, Yuri whips around with a crazed expression on his face. " _Three scoops?!_ That alone is enough to feed all of China!"

"In that case," Viktor answers, a sparkle suddenly coming to life in his eye, "Why don't we try?"

Yuri rolls his eyes and chuckles. "If you had to feed China off of ice cream, you'd be living in a box before you'd know it." Viktor teasingly smacks his arm. "Hey!"

"Your orders." the employee at the counter cuts in. Before him on the counter-top are two gorgeous bowls with three flawless scoops within. "That'd be 520 yen."

* * *

"This. Is. HEAVEN." Yuri mumbles contently, putting another spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. The two men are sprawled up on a large hill, under a large tree, observing the town while eating their ice cream.

Viktor glances over at his boyfriend with a smile. "But to spend one day with _you_ , Yuri, is heaven itself."


	26. Viktor & Yuri: On PHILOSOPHY

**Last brain cell writing strikes again. I hope you enjoy this deep-yet-not chapter.**

 **OH AND TODAY- OH MY GOODNESS - I CAME INTO MY NEXT CLASSROOM ONLY TO SEE WRITTEN ON THE CHALKBOARD FROM THE CLASS BEFORE, WAIT FOR IT… "Eros - physical love. Agape - sacrificial love." WHAT THE HECK?! I MEAN, IT'S A FREAKING BLESSING. And HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, YURI KATSUKI (NOV 29)!**

* * *

Viktor spins a blade of grass in his fingers as he gazes up at the slowly-moving clouds in the sky. His Japanese boyfriend joins him in lazily lying back to the ground and staring up. "Thanks for coming out today, Yuri," Viktor mumbles, as he lightly tosses the blade away. A tired but content smile spreads across his face. "I'm happy we fit in time to spend with each other."

Yuri sighs while he stretches out like a well-flattened rug. _[Excuse the description.]_ "It's hard to accept, but I can sort of understand where my mom is coming from. She isn't wrong either." This particularly catches the Russian man's attention, considering how much they'd been venting about how stupid it was. I guess it was finally time to think like grown men. "I mean, times are always changing. Customs will constantly be modified, and people who disagree will always be there. You can't get rid of any of it."

"You're absolutely right." Another blade of grass had again found its way in between Viktor's moving fingers. "And we can't ever forget that your mother is an angel. She's just trying to do things for the better. Sometimes you need to recognize an attempt, and still have the respectable confidence to stand your ground."

Yuri rolls onto his side with a silly grin fully apparent. "Did I ever specify what things I love most about my boyfriend?"

The philosophical nature of the silver-haired man quickly transforms into a playful one. He smirks and turns to face Yuri. "No, but I'd love to hear it."

He opens his mouth to respond, but it slowly closes back up. After seeing Viktor with a genuinely confused face, satisfied, he gets to his feet and brushes himself off. "Someday, I will. I promise."

Viktor squints disbelieving at the man looming over him. "That's not fair!"

"It is if you put a ring on my finger!"

The moment that sentence comes out of Yuri's mouth, the air seems to become awfully still and almost uncomfortable to handle. It doesn't take more than a second for his face to flush and for him to turn away in embarrassment. However, only a moment later, a soft, gentle hand clasps around his own. He knows the feel of that hand from anywhere. Viktor is standing there, a proud grin brightening up the setting in no time. "Once I'm out of debt, I promise," he lightly chokes out, fighting so hard against laughing and ruining it all.

"Oh, please!" Yuri nudges him in the side. He tries not to let the flattering words get to him. In front of Viktor, that is. It can't help itself but be embarrassing. "I doubt 'debt' is even in your dictionary."

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Yuri quietly mutters. Both him and Viktor are on the sidewalk, still about a block away from his home, only to make sure there wasn't any incident where someone might catch them together and then proceed to tattle.

Viktor tightens his grip on Yuri's hands before adding, "...For now. When's our next meeting?"

"Sometime on Sunday is fine."

"How about two in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good." Yuri lets go of Viktor and lets out a sigh. "I have to admit… I still feel like Juliet."

"What, you feel drop-dead beautiful? It's a reality, honey."

Yuri smirks and then teasingly punches him in the shoulder. "When will you stop being so cute?"

Viktor simply shines him a sparkly-white smile. "See you then, Yuri. I sure hope I don't die of complete boredom before then."

Yuri chuckles. "I'll have something for you next time, okay? How's that for motivation?"

An amused, satisfied lip curl comes onto his face and he slowly nods. "Gotchu. See ya, Katsudon." Viktor leans in to lightly peck the boy's cheek and then give him a small wave before walking away.

Yuri stands there for a second to watch his boyfriend go down the sidewalk. He waits for Viktor to turn around once more, but judging by his determined walking speed, he must've already had an idea in mind for the next meeting. Yuri turns one-eighty and begins to head toward his house, thinking about various things, one being how in the world he'd persuade his mother otherwise about letting him date Viktor. And heck, there wasn't a chance he'd date a girl ever again! Don't get him wrong - Kuroki was amazing, but she's no longer dating material for Yuri. His heart had been snatched away by the loveliest option he knew of: Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

When Yuri walks in through the front door, he notices his mother busy in the kitchen preparing some sort of food. "What's up, Mom?" he asks, trying to start up a fruitful conversation. "Smells great in here!"

Mrs. Katsuki is quiet to respond with, "I'm making Pelmeni."

 _Isn't that…?_ "Mom."

She doesn't lift her head as she says, "Yes, Yuri?"

"That's Russian."

"I know that."

The boy is completely puzzled by the way she's acting. What is she aiming to accomplish by throwing together some Russian food? Trying to nag him more? No. That definitely doesn't sound like something she would ever do. "Are you making it for a specific reason?"

The short woman slowly turns her head up to look him in the face. "I want you to know that I was wrong. Freaking out like that was totally inappropriate-"

"Mom, no," he softly cuts in. "Don't be sorry. It was a reasonable response."

She runs a hand through her hair and doesn't meet his gaze. "Do you hate me, Yuri?"

Yuri's jaw drops open. "Hate y…? Of course not!" He moves forward to wrap his arms around his mother and continues to tell her it's all okay.

"I love you so much, Yuri," she mutters into his shoulder. "More than you could ever imagine."

This brings a gentle smile to his face. "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

Before he knew it, he was in his room with a nice hot cup of cocoa and Viktor's contact up on his phone screen. He quickly sends him a message, which, to be honest, will probably scare the absolute shit out of him. Maybe he'll think Mrs. Katsuki is trolling him. (YESSS.)

Yuri stands up and heads to his closet to get a new change of clothes. He'd been sweating profusely for who knows what reason. When he opens the closet door, he's shocked to see a tiny surprise he assumes his mom left there for him. He excitedly picks up the tiny flag as his other hand and then darts out of the room. The rainbow flag bounces in his hand as he runs to the kitchen.

Poor Mrs. Katsuki jumps when Yuri suddenly squishes her into a tight hug and shows her the flag in his hand. She laughs when she notices Yuri has no clue what to even say. He's completely speechless. He's happy.

* * *

 ***calm exhale* Friendships have officially been mended. But that's not the only thing you'll find out this chapter. That's because….** _ **Drum roll…**_ **HEY! *steps out of the closet* I'M COMING OUT AS BI! (You don't know how much I wanted to say 'Gay' instead just so it'd rhyme.) It's been a long time that I've been keeping that in for. I mean, it's just on here I'm saying this, though. There's no way in real life I could magically come out because, GO FIGURE, I'm that cliche Christian-raised, developed-as-bisexual girl. TA-DA! _GO LGBTQ+! ;DDD!_ Oh, and if you peeps have ANYTHING you wanna contribute (pull a #relatable) about you coming out or something, GO FOR IT. REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **Hope this story brought you the happy feels you've been seeking. Until next time :)**


End file.
